


Elsu x Yorn: Tổng hợp Oneshot theo Event

by RiccaX



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: #AoV, #ElsuxYorn, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiccaX/pseuds/RiccaX
Summary: Dùng để kỉ niệm đủ các loại event thôi =)
Relationships: Elsu/Yorn
Kudos: 1





	1. Bản tình ca của lá đỏ mùa thu

Từng bước chân em vang lên tiếng sột soạt khi đi qua những chiếc lá đỏ. Gấp lại chiếc ô, em ngồi xuống, bên cạnh cây phong lớn.

Những đám mây thơ thẩn trôi qua sắc đỏ của buổi chiều hoàng hôn xuống. Xung quanh góc nhìn, nổi lên màu đỏ tươi bắt mắt của cây cối trong mùa thu. Tiếng xì xào của cây cối khi gió thu khẽ thổi qua như chúng đang cùng nhau hát lên một bài ca vậy. Gió mang theo đâu đó mùi của hoa cỏ, phảng phất qua mũi em, rồi lại bay đi.

Đôi tay trần đặt xuống nơi anh từng ngồi với em, mong muốn một vòng tay ấm áp ôm mình chặt mỗi lúc như thế này.

Nắng chiều xen kẽ qua từng lớp lá, chiếu lên mặt đất, nhảy múa khắp nơi. Anh sẽ lại nói với em:

"Dưới nắng, em đẹp lắm"

Tóc em khẽ tung bay theo gió, nhưng em thiếu mất cái cảm giác một bàn tay ai đó len lỏi qua từng sợi tóc, khẽ xoa đầu em, rồi là một nụ hôn nhẹ.

Em rời nơi này để đi đến một thành phố xa, nơi có những toà nhà lớn, xe cộ tấp nập, để học. Nơi đó ít khi có đồi phong, ít khi em gặp rừng, chỉ đơn giản là vài cái cây do họ trồng đứng đơn lẻ trong thành phố. Em nói với anh, nhất định, nhất định em sẽ trở về, để tận hưởng cảm giác quê nhà, hít thở không khí trong lành, chứ không bụi bặm như thành phố, để ngồi trên đồi ngắm nhìn hoàng hôn xuống, cùng anh, anh còn nhớ?

Nhắm đôi mắt hổ phách lại, giọt lệ long lanh chảy từ từ xuống má em. Ai đó sẽ lại gạt chúng đi. Nhưng chẳng có ai.

Nỗi nhớ anh lại xâm chiếm não em rồi.

Cổ họng giấu đi tiếng nấc nhẹ, có lẽ cũng sẽ giấu luôn chút tình cảm nào đó của anh còn sót lại, em ngân nga một bài, thay cho lời tạm biệt, mình em hát, mình em nghe.

Aa, lá đỏ thay nhau rụng xuống, nhảy múa với nhau rồi chạm mặt đất. Bài hát vang lên, một khung cảnh sôi nổi chăng?

Bao nhiêu mùa thu? Anh với em đã ngắm nhìn cảnh lá rơi như thế này bao nhiêu lần rồi? Em nhớ anh...

Sắc đỏ mùa thu sâu lắng, đọng lại trong kí ức em và anh, liệu còn bằng những mùa thu trước?

Anh có về, đây sẽ là mùa thu đẹp nhất hai ta có. Nhưng không. Vẫn chỉ là một mùa thu bình thường, một mình em lặng lẽ nơi đây.

Anh có đi đâu, em cũng sẽ chờ, mãi mãi chờ một mùa thu, khi nào ta đoàn tụ để cùng ngắm lá thu rơi, lần nữa...

Lại một buổi chiều mùa thu, nỗi nhớ anh mang em tới đây. Thiếu bóng hình anh, dựa lưng vào đó chờ em. Thiếu mất những dấu khắc anh sẽ để lại mỗi mùa thu qua. Trải qua từng này mùa thu với nhau, liệu anh còn nhớ?

Giờ chỉ còn mỗi em, cố gắng tưởng tượng ra tấm hình anh bên cạnh...

Lá phong cũng có những loài có màu vàng khi về thu, anh nói với em, vào một ngày đẹp trời. Cũng như hôm nay, em cũng mới nhận ra, tóc em đã từ lúc nào hoà hợp với chúng rồi.

Anh có thấy không? Qua được năm năm trời rồi đấy. Em nhìn già hơn nhiều rồi này. Cao hơn nhiều so với người anh từng chê thấp trước đây, gương mặt bắt đầu mất đi vẻ trẻ con anh vẫn thường thích thú, giọng nói trầm hơn và em tự hỏi, liệu còn hát được những bài hát ngày nào? Tất cả còn lại chỉ mỗi tình cảm bấy lâu vẫn chưa phai.

Lá đỏ rơi khẽ theo từng tiếng hát bi ai, liệu có làm day dứt lòng người?

Nỗi đau này ai thấu? Mấy năm trời chưa một lần gặp anh, ai thấu được?

Sắc đỏ hoàng hôn chợt nhoè, là ai đó khóc cùng, hay chỉ mình em?

Giọt lệ đọng trên lá, liệu còn chờ được anh không?

Khóm hoa cúc mà anh đem đến trồng ủ rũ đến héo, lại có những bông khác nở thêm. Bao nhiêu bông rồi?

Bất kể là bao nhiêu em đã đếm, anh sẽ chẳng về đâu. Lời thề hôm em tạm biệt anh đó, còn hiệu lực không hay nó chỉ đơn giản là một câu quen miệng?

Ah, lại một đợt rụng lá nữa rồi. Liệu bây giờ chúng còn có thể nhảy múa nữa không? Liệu nỗi đau bây giờ còn có thể phôi phai? Sắc đỏ của mùa thu này liệu còn có thể trở nên vui tươi ấm áp, như trước không?

Ah, đợt lá rụng cuối cùng đang nhảy múa kìa. Trông ấm lòng người. Phải chăng anh chẳng còn muốn thấy em, mà vui đùa với một người khác?

Ánh đỏ tươi của bầu trời hôm nay, em nên nói là vui hay buồn? Tất cả công sức em chờ anh sáu năm tròn trĩnh, giờ chỉ còn là dĩ vãng, chỉ còn là những ánh nhìn vô hồn hướng về phía anh và nàng.

Hừm, nụ cười cuối cùng em sẽ dành cho anh, như sắc đỏ lá phong cuối cùng em sẽ nhìn thấy. Em sẽ luôn cầu nguyện cho anh được hạnh phúc thật sự. Nhưng trái tim lạnh lẽo này còn có thể cầu nguyện được không? Hay lại là một câu nó dối trá, như anh từng nói với em? Quay lưng lại, bỏ quên quá khứ, không, em không thể làm được.

Thoang thoảng bên tai anh, lúc nào cũng sẽ là tiếng hát bi ai suốt sáu năm qua, mỗi mùa thu về...

\---------

Kỉ niệm 50 follower (Trên Wattpad)

4/9/2019


	2. Trung Thu truyện chưa kể

Ngày xửa ngày xưa.

Từ cái thời mà con người ta họ mở hội ăn mừng trung thu ở làng, tổ chức làm các món bánh truyền thống, treo đèn lồng khắp nơi, trẻ nhỏ cầm đèn ông sao dạo chơi khắp nơi, các cụ già tụ tập nhau lại mà cùng trò chuyện về những câu chuyện nửa thật nửa không về ngày lễ này.

Nếu như bạn chưa từng vào rừng vào đúng lúc trăng tròn, bạn sẽ không biết đâu.

Nhưng có thanh niên này, cũng đã 25 tuổi đời. Anh ta chỉ có một thân một mình, cô đơn. Vì thấy không khí trung thu của bọn nhỏ không hợp với mình, anh đã đi vào trong rừng, đi dạo để tránh những tiếng ồn không mong muốn.

Bầu trời mờ ảo sắc tím của đêm tối, nhưng lại hơi pha lẫn với màu cam vàng của lễ hội trung thu. Thanh niên này mới chợt lạnh gáy khi cảm thấy gió vút qua bản thân.

Anh bất ngờ dừng lại.

Đây, là một ngôi đền kì lạ.

Ánh sáng hắt ra từ phía bên trong, một màu cam vàng tuyệt đẹp, khiến anh tò mò đi vào.

Chung quanh rất thoáng, hầu như chẳng có gì ngoài một bàn nước ở giữa.

Thứ ánh sáng hình tròn đó lấp lánh ở bên trên chiếc bàn.

Càng tiến lại gần, càng sáng, thậm chí anh còn thấy xuất hiện đèn lồng, chuông gió.

Đưa tay chạm vào quả cầu ánh sáng, bỗng nhiên mọi ánh sáng dập tắt hết. Anh chàng mới hoảng hốt ngó nghiêng xung quanh.

Chẳng có gì xảy ra.

Anh mới thất vọng.

Chán nản quay lại, bỗng trong hư vô một bàn tay níu kéo anh ở lại, cùng một giọng nam cao, trẻ trung.

"Xin hỏi anh là vị nào?"

Giật mình quay lại, vẫn chỉ là quả cầu ánh sáng lơ lửng. Anh chàng nhăn mặt thắc mắc, tiến lại gần đốm sáng.

"Tôi hỏi anh đấy, chàng trai"

Quả cầu nhấp nháy theo tiếng nói.

-Tôi...?

"Phải. Tôi muốn biết tính danh của anh"

Khá bất ngờ với sự huyền bí từ quả cầu, anh chàng mới chần chừ không dám nói.

"Tôi sẽ không làm gì anh đâu, cứ nói đi"

-Elsu...

"Ồ, cái tên thật đặc biệt. Vậy anh sống ở ngôi làng gần đây, phải chứ?"

-...Phải....

"Thật vinh dự được gặp anh."

-Ờm....

Tiếng cười khúc khích phát ra từ quả cầu kì lạ.

"Anh trông khá ngộ nghĩnh đó."

-Ơ...

Bị nói vậy, anh chàng đỏ mặt, lúng túng gãi đầu.

"Giờ anh thực dễ thương. Lại gần đây nào"

Luống cuống lại gần, bỗng trên bàn nước hiện ra một chiếc cốc trà nóng.

"Mời anh ngồi. Thứ lỗi khi không thấy tôi ở đó. Nhưng tôi vẫn đang ở bên trong này quan sát anh."

Ngồi xuống như anh được yêu cầu. Ánh sáng lùi dần về phía đối diện, tiếp tục cất tiếng:

"Anh uống cốc trà hay không thì tùy anh, tôi chỉ mời thôi, chẳng có gì ngoài lá sen tươi đâu."

-Vậy.... Tôi xin phép....

Anh mới cầm cốc trà lên hớp một ngụm.

Mọi thứ xung quanh lại một lần nữa trở nên sáng sủa. Nhưng xung quanh ngôi đền không phải là rừng nữa, mà là một hồ sen rộng lớn và mộng mị. Anh chàng nhìn xung quanh, có vẻ thích thú với nơi này.

"Đẹp không?"

-Ơm.... Đẹp...

"Nào, tự nhiên nói chuyện đi, nơi này chỉ có hai chúng ta thôi"

Tiếng nói vừa dứt thì cũng là một khoảng tĩnh lặng. Tiếng chuông gió leng keng mỗi khi gió lướt qua, đều nhịp với tiếng nước róc rách, thi thoảng lại có tiếng cá nhảy lên rồi lại lặn xuống xung quanh hồ. Làn sương trắng lờ đờ trôi trên mặt nước, ẩn sau đó là những bông sen yêu kiều mở rộng cánh đón nhận ánh trăng huyền bí.

"Này, liệu anh có muốn gặp tôi?"

Tiếng nói phát ra, đưa anh quay về với ngôi đền nhỏ.

-... Có muốn...

Ánh mắt háo hức nhìn quả cầu phóng lớn, dần dần hiện ra hình người.

Một chàng trai xinh đẹp, mái tóc vàng úa, đôi mắt hổ phách tuyệt đẹp, gương mặt trẻ trung kiều mị khiến anh không thể nói nên lời. Cậu ấy mặc một bộ Yukata vàng, có hoa văn sen và sếu cò. Cậu chàng mỉm cười, một nụ cười làm mềm lòng nam nhân đối diện.

-Đẹp... Đẹp quá....

Cậu chàng ngượng ngùng nhìn qua một bên. Mái tóc vàng rũ xuống đôi vai nhỏ, thật nhỏ bé.

"Tôi lâu lắm rồi mới gặp con người. Tôi cứ nghĩ đây là nơi không có bóng người nào, nhưng hoá ra anh lại có thể đi đến đây."

Thấy người kia mồm há hốc nhìn mình chằm chằm, cậu chàng mặt đỏ bừng, nói:

"Này! Đừng có nhìn tôi mãi thế! Tôi không quen đâu!"

Anh nghe thấy cậu nói thế thì mới nhận ra mình vô duyên, liền luống cuống xin lỗi.

Nghe thấy tiếng cậu chàng cười khúc khích anh lại đỏ mặt vì ngượng.

-Vậy... Cậu là ai?

"Tôi á? Hừm... Cũng lâu rồi tôi chưa được hỏi câu này nên đâm ra tôi cũng quên rồi. Nhưng trong kí ức của tôi thì có ai đó từng gọi tôi là Yorn"

Sau đó xảy ra chuyện gì anh chẳng biết nữa, chỉ biết rằng khi tỉnh lại thì anh thấy anh đã ở trong nhà mình. Vẫn còn mang máng bóng dáng chàng trai trẻ trong ngôi đền kì lạ kia, nhưng...

-Là mơ sao?

"Không phải đâu, darin."

Người con trai đó, ngồi đối diện anh, vẫn là bộ Yukata đó, vẫn là máu tóc vàng nắng đó, vẫn là nụ cười mỉm đến ngất ngây lòng người đó.

-Ơ...

Thấy mình đang tay trong tay với người đối diện, anh mới ngượng ngùng đỏ mặt, dù vậy trong vô thức vẫn không muốn rụt lại.

Yorn nhảy lên giường ngồi ngay ngắn một cách nhẹ nhàng.

"N-Nè, tôi có điều này muốn nói với anh.. Ừm.. Không biết anh có tin không nhưng mà..."

Thoáng qua hai má hồng hào là một màu đỏ ái ngại.

"Tôi... có lẽ đã lỡ thích anh rồi..."

\-----------------------------------

To be continue in part 2 next year.

Anyway, Chúc mừng Trung thu nhé =)))

12/9/2019


	3. Chúng ta sẽ vừa là bạn, vừa là....

Nhiều người từng nói với tôi, "mỗi khi bạn buồn, sẽ luôn có một người bên cạnh để an ủi bạn."

Gửi tới họ, "linh nhiệm thật"

\------------------

-Đồ tồi!...

Tôi nức nở gục xuống, đau đớn tinh thần, nhưng anh ta, anh ta chỉ đơn giản là cười khẩy, nói với tôi như chủ và nô lệ:

-Giờ thì cút đi.

Tôi dù gì cũng lưu luyến một hồi, nhưng anh ta thấy tôi không đi thì còn lại gần đá tôi một phát đau tê người vào vai. 

-Arrgg!

Tôi ôm lấy nơi bị chấn thương, nước mắt làm mù loà hết cả, tất cả tôi thấy chỉ là cái bóng màu tím quay đi và biến mất khỏi tầm mắt.

Đôi mắt khẽ nhắm lại, tôi nằm vật ra đó, không còn biết thứ gì xảy ra nữa.

-Yorn!

Chưa được một lúc lâu, tôi bỗng nghe thấy tiếng gọi quen thuộc. 

-Mày điên à? Yorn!

Tiếng chân dưới mưa vang lên, tôi mở mắt và trong chốc lát nhận ra mình đang nằm giữa trời mưa, bên ngoài sân trường, một mình. Nhưng tâm hồn tan vỡ, cũng khó để có thể vựng dậy được trong tình trạng này.

Tôi thấy ai đó lay lay vai mình.

-Yorn! 

-Elsu...?

Mặt tôi phần nào đó không còn bị nước mưa rơi vào nữa. Elsu, đang che ô cho tôi, đỡ tôi dậy.

-Thằng này... 

Người tôi hơi nhấc lên, theo bản năng tôi bám lấy tay nó để giữ thăng bằng. Nó chép miệng, rồi đưa tôi cái ô, nói:

-Cầm!

Tôi không đáp, cầm lấy cái ô, bỗng nhiên nó bế thốc tôi lên, khiến tôi bị bất ngờ mà kêu lên:

-Á?

Nó bế tôi như kiểu hoàng tử bế công chúa, chạy một mạch về nhà tôi. Trong khi đang về, tôi do sự ấm áp từ người bên kia lan tỏa qua đã ngủ gật. 

Và tôi về đến nhà, với sự cho phép của mẹ, với sự có mặt của Elsu bên cạnh, và trong tình trạng sốt cao.

\----------------

Tôi cực kì thích cái khoảnh khắc đó. Khi chỉ có hai người trong một khung cảnh tĩnh lặng. 

Nhưng riêng khung cảnh này thì tôi thực sự cảm thấy ngại đấy. 

Không ai nói với nhau lời nào, chỉ nhìn, hành động và rồi lại nhìn. Elsu, nó lạnh lùng phết đấy, nhưng tôi trong hoàn cảnh này cũng chẳng dám nói gì. Thứ nhất là tôi đang ốm, thứ hai nó là người chăm sóc tôi, thứ ba là... chỉ có mình hai đứa. Tôi thì tính cách hay ngại, vậy nên một chữ tôi cũng chẳng dám nói ra.

-Yorn.

Nó phá vỡ sự yên tĩnh này bằng cái tên tôi. Tôi ngẩng lên nhìn nó, thì nó đã ngồi bên cạnh. 

-Tao... muốn biết tại sao mày lại nằm ở ngoài trong trời mưa như vậy...

Nó nhìn tôi, cương quyết. Nhưng, tôi chỉ cúi đầu, và trong quãng thời gian đó bỗng chốc hình bóng màu tím kia quay trở lại trong tâm trí. 

"Anh yêu em..."

Không, tất cả chỉ là lừa dối

Người tôi run lên, nỗi uất ức xâm chiếm não tôi, tay tôi nắm chặt lại như muốn nghiền nát cái câu nói của ai kia.

Giọt nước rơi xuống bàn tay đang nắm, khiến tôi khẽ giật mình. Nước mắt?

Đôi tay vô hồn đưa lên, tôi muốn quệt đi nước mắt của bản thân. Kẻ đó... không đáng để tôi khóc.

Nhưng ai đó lại quệt đi dòng lệ thay tôi. Elsu?

Nó ôm lấy tôi, ôm chặt. Bàn tay nó vòng lấy tay tôi, vuốt ve. Ấm quá...

-Do Quillen phải không?

Nó nói, giọng một mực lạnh tanh, nhưng tôi phần nào có thể cảm nhận được sự ngại ngùng trong câu nói đó. 

-Ừm..

Tôi khẽ lên tiếng. Nó xoa đầu tôi, dịu dàng, như nó vẫn luôn làm thường ngày, một sự chiều chuộng thân mật. Tôi thích những lúc như này, những lúc ai đó ôm tôi vào lòng và dỗ dành tôi, mỗi khi tôi buồn. Tay tôi từ từ thả lỏng. Tay chúng tôi đan vào nhau. 

Kết nối kì quặc này là gì vậy? Một cảm giác thật kì lạ. Nó mãnh liệt hơn cả khi tôi cặp kè với Quillen. Mãnh liệt hơn cả cái cảm giác tình bạn. Như thể tôi muốn ở bên cạnh Elsu mãi mãi vậy, không hề muốn rời nó ra, nhưng đồng thời lại muốn nó thân mật nhiều hơn với bản thân mình. 

Mải suy nghĩ những điều đó mà nước mắt tôi tự lúc nào đã cạn, đã khô đi. Elsu, nó vẫn ôm chặt tôi, vẫn xoa đầu tôi, vẫn nắm tay tôi. 

Nhưng rồi nó hơi lùi lại, như muốn tôi ngồi dậy, nhưng tôi chưa kịp cựa quậy thì tay chân đã tê cứng lại vì sự đột ngột xuất hiện trên trán. Một nụ hôn nhẹ lên vầng trán, thật khiến tôi sững sờ. 

-Yorn...

Thấy tôi nhìn chằm chằm, nó đỏ mặt mà quay qua một bên. Nó lắp bắp nói vài từ:

-Tao... ừm... tao... th-... mày..

Tôi nghiêng đầu khó hiểu. Nó mặt càng đỏ hơn, nhưng câu nói nghe y hệt như nãy lại rõ ràng hơn, và lại khiến tôi bất ngờ thêm lần nữa.

-Tao.. thích mày...

Tim tôi đập thình thịch, từ đó mặt tôi nóng ran, nóng hơn cả hồi nãy. Mồ hôi tuôn ra, dù ít ỏi nhưng tôi vẫn cảm nhận được. 

-Tao thích mày.... từ khi hai đứa mình chơi thân rồi. 

Tôi trong vô thức ôm chầm lấy nó, bắt đầu nức nở lại. 

-Mày không cần nói đâu...

Tôi nói khẽ vào tai nó, luồn tay vào mái tóc đen tuyền của nó mà nghịch ngợm. Môi tôi khẽ nhếch lên thành một nụ cười. 

-Tao, không biết là tao có thích mày không, nhưng thực sự nếu nói về cảm giác, thì có lẽ đúng thật.

Nó vòng tay qua eo tôi, siết chặt. Chúng tôi giữ như thế một lúc lâu. Rồi tôi khẽ gỡ tay ra, chỉ đặt tay lên vai nó, hỏi:

-Vậy mình có còn phải là bạn nữa... không?

Nó khẽ mỉm cười, đáp lại:

-Chúng ta sẽ vừa là bạn, vừa là người yêu với nhau.

\------------------

Dành tặng bạn thân của tao =)) Happy Birthday to ziu!

Ờm... biết là mày không có acc rồi nên... =)))

Cũng biết là mày chẳng mê yếu tố nam x nam như này đâu, nhưng tao không viết được ngôn tình =))

Và tất nhiên cả cái bộ truyện này cũng không phải ngôn tình luôn =))

Hửa hửa =))

Dù sao cũng chúc mày một tuổi mới, sẻ tao tí thông minh là được =)) 

Mày thông minh hết phần người ta rồi con ạ =))

26/9/2019


	4. Tại sao chứ?

Ừ, tôi thấy cậu kìa. 

Thật xứng đôi, cô gái ấy. 

Tại sao chứ?

....

Ừ.

Người ta có thương gì mình đâu...

\----------

Tôi, bỗng chợt có tình cảm với cậu từ khi hai ta gặp nhau. Cậu thật đẹp, thật đáng yêu. 

Đó là từ khi hai chúng ta vẫn còn ở thời học sinh. 

Tại sao nhỉ?

Tôi chẳng biết nữa...

Tôi thích những lúc cậu cười. Như ánh mặt trời tỏa sáng, khiến lòng tôi vui theo. 

Tôi cảm thấy xót xa và thật thiếu thốn mỗi khi cậu khóc, cậu giận, như cái ánh nắng đó đã tan biến.

Tôi thích mái tóc cậu, mái tóc màu vàng óng ánh. Óng ánh, như đang hấp thụ ánh nắng vậy.

Tôi yêu đôi mắt cậu. Cũng là một màu vàng, màu vàng hồn nhiên, nhưng cũng rất mạnh mẽ.

Nói chung, tôi thích tất cả mọi thứ của cậu.

Tôi thích những lúc cậu cất tiếng hát, thật nhẹ nhàng, sâu lắng, nhưng cũng thật buồn bã, xen lẫn vào đó là vui tươi, như thể đây là một âm thanh độc nhất vô nhị, một âm thanh khiến tôi xao xuyến, khiến tôi ngất ngây trước sự quyến rũ hồn nhiên của nó.

Tôi thích những lần cậu ngủ gật. Tôi sẽ chẳng đánh thức cậu dậy đâu, tôi sẽ vươn tay qua và nghịch những lọn tóc bóng mượt của cậu và cười thích thú.

Tôi sẽ luôn giúp đỡ cậu, mỗi khi cậu gặp khó khăn với bất cứ thứ gì, vì cậu bảo tôi, tôi thật thông minh. Và lúc đó tôi chỉ biết ngượng ngùng đỏ mặt và gãi gãi đầu cảm ơn vì lời khen.

Tôi làm mọi thứ vì cậu, chỉ muốn cậu cảm thấy được tình cảm của tôi.

Tại sao?

Tại tôi yêu cậu...

Tôi luôn muốn nói ra tâm tình mình, bày tỏ tình cảm của bản thân với cậu, luôn luôn muốn rằng tình cảm của mình sẽ được đáp lại, bởi cậu...

Tôi thật sự... Yêu cậu...

Nhiều lần tôi ôm chầm lấy cậu, cười đùa, nói với cậu những lời thân mật như bạn bè, tuy vậy... Tôi vẫn muốn được hôn cậu, được bên cạnh cậu mãi, thì thầm vào tai những lời thắm đầy yêu thương của tôi...

Nhưng tại sao cậu ngốc vậy?

Tại sao cậu hồn nhiên vậy?

Và tại sao cậu phũ phàng vậy?

Nụ cười đó, như con dao nhọn tàn nhẫn chọc sâu vào tim tôi, nó đau lắm...

Câu nói đó, cậu đã biết... Cậu đã biết tôi đau khổ vì nó chưa?

Nhưng cậu... Chút tình cảm cũng chẳng có...

Tôi đã trót rồi... Giờ làm sao?

Đã lỡ bị cậu cuốn hút, đã trót thích cậu, đã từ lâu rồi... Giờ làm sao?

Đã trót yêu cậu rồi... Giờ làm sao?

"Tớ có người yêu rồi đấy!"

Ừ.

Nhưng cậu có yêu tôi, thương tôi đâu?

Nó hoàn toàn, hoàn toàn là một câu nói vô nghĩa đối với tôi...

Nhưng nó cũng là một thứ tôi sẽ phải đối mặt với, bất cứ lúc nào...

Nó cũng là một thứ có thể hủy hoại tinh thần tôi, giày vò tôi...

Vì thế, nó không vô nghĩa...

Tôi muốn bỏ đi, nhưng không được...

Tại sao?

Tôi muốn níu kéo cậu, nhưng cũng không được...

Tại sao?

Tôi muốn chúng ta sẽ chỉ là bạn bè thân thiết, nhưng không được...

Cậu, là một người còn hơn cả bạn bè thân thiết...

Là tình đầu của tôi, là người tôi đơn phương... Hai năm đã trôi qua....

Tôi hỏi cậu....

Tôi phải làm gì đây?

Người tôi run lên...

Vô vọng ....

Ngàn vô vọng...

Cậu hiểu được tấm lòng tôi không?

Rồi sớm mai chúng ta sẽ lại làm gì?

Cậu rồi sẽ bỏ mặc tôi...

Tại sao?

Là để đi theo người cậu yêu...

Tại sao?

Tôi lại lần nữa lặng lẽ đứng nhìn...

Tại sao cậu không hiểu được chứ?

Sao có thể giữ được người mình yêu bây giờ?

Tôi lại tự mỉm cười...

Tại sao chứ?

Ai biết được tại sao?

Lòng tôi ai thấu?

Ai thấu được?

Ngoài tôi?

Giọt lệ chảy dài xuống má, lăn xuống cằm, rồi rớt xuống mặt sàn lạnh lẽo.

Ừ.

Thật nhẹ nhàng.

Cũng thật vang.

Thật tàn nhẫn.

Chạm được xuống sàn, cũng là dấu chấm cho sự gần gũi của chúng tôi...

Tại sao?

Vì tôi sẽ chỉ yêu riêng mình cậu, sẽ chỉ đứng đằng xa mà ngắm nhìn cậu hạnh phúc đi với người khác, sẽ tự nhủ với bản thân rằng chỉ cần người mình yêu hạnh phúc là đủ, và sẽ mặc kệ con tim đau đớn...

\------

Chúc mừng sinh nhật mày, BK =)

Dù sao thì mày cũng biết tình cảm của tao rồi, khỏi cần nói đâu ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ

1/10/2019


	5. Bạch Lộ- Hàn Lộ- Sương Giáng (Một ngày của họ)

Làn sương mờ mịt bỗng che hết tầm mắt cậu. Vừa lạnh lẽo, vừa ấm áp?

Một người bất chợt ôm lấy cậu từ phía sau, khẽ gục đầu lên vai. Hương ấm từ anh ta thoang thoảng mùi hoa dã quỳ khiến cậu như rơi vào cơn mê một cách thật nhẹ nhàng.

-Yorn...

Mỉm cười, khẽ quay lại và mặt đối mặt với người phía sau. Tay đưa lên, vuốt ve đôi má người nọ. Cậu mỉm cười.

-Sao?

Người kia rướn đến, để mũi cả hai chạm nhau, vòng đôi tay rộng, ôm chặt lấy người cậu. Ánh mắt anh ta hờ khép, đôi đồng tử lấp ló phía sau hai bờ mi thắm đậm sự ấm áp.

-Nhớ...

Tiếng cười khúc khích khẽ vang lên. Anh ta bĩu môi rồi xích lại gần, hôn lên môi cậu một cái nhẹ nhàng.

Làn sương bao phủ cả hai người, rồi tan biến, không còn một thứ gì.

\-------

Hôm nay ngày 20 tháng 10, với những đợt sương mù làm trắng xoá cả thành phố.

Cũng đã cuối thu rồi.

Cậu nằm dài trên giường, lười biếng lướt điện thoại.

Anh ta sắp đến rồi, đồ đạc các thứ chả cần phải soạn sửa gì, vì tất nhiên cậu biết anh ta không thích những cảnh chào đón quá ư lịch sự. Anh ta thích vẻ quen thuộc hơn.

Chiếc điện thoại bỗng chợt bị giật mạnh khỏi tay, khiến cậu "Á" một tiếng.

Bóng chàng trai hiện ra từ những làn sương dày đặc xuất hiện trong phòng tự lúc nào. Là một chàng trai với mái tóc nâu đồng dài, cao lớn, thân hình rắn chắc lộ ra dưới tấm áo sơ mi mỏng.

Cậu đỏ mặt, ngạc nhiên ngồi dậy. Bất chợt lại bị anh ta đè xuống giường.

-Em lúc nào cũng vậy, nên để ý xung quanh đi.

Cậu ngượng ngùng đỏ mặt, bực tức nói:

-Anh ấy! Cứ đi hù dọa người khác! Làm em giật cả mình...

Anh ta cười khẩy, cúi xuống hôn môi cậu. Một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng.

-Elsuuuu! Thôiii!

Cậu né tránh cái hôn dưới hõm cổ của anh ta, gắng không để cổ mình có dấu hôn. Elsu hơi ngẩng lên, khựng lại rồi nhanh chóng hôn vào má cậu rồi ôm chầm lấy cậu, kéo cậu nằm nghiêng ra cùng mình.

-Yên nào.

Yorn dụi đầu vào ngực anh ta, lặng yên mà cảm nhận cái ấm áp tỏa ra từ người đối diện.

Hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời....

\----------

Mới thế thôi mà cậu đã ngủ quên mất một hồi lâu.

Dậy, cậu thấy Elsu đang ôm cậu trong lòng, thế ngồi khoanh chân và dựa lưng vào bức tường bên cạnh, đọc sách.

À thì tất nhiên, mở mắt ra là thấy ngực người ta, cậu mới đỏ mặt... Ừ, tự hỏi tại sao gấu của mình lại có bo đì quyến rũ đến thế nhỉ?

-Dậy rồi hử?

Anh ta gấp cuốn sách lại rồi vuốt ve tóc cậu.

-Mấy hôm nữa anh được nghỉ nên sẽ ở lại đây với em.

Cậu ngẩng lên khi anh ta nói như vậy, quả thực rất bất ngờ.

-Vậy á? Tưởng anh bận lắm cơ mà?

-Giải quyết hết để nghỉ đấy chứ.

Lại tựa đầu vào vai anh ta, cậu chợt thấy có vết sẹo ở ngực trái của anh. Chạm vào nó, cậu vuốt nhẹ và hỏi:

-Lại đánh nhau nữa hả?

Elsu không nói gì, chỉ cúi xuống hôn môi cậu, thật lâu. Trong lúc đó anh ta lại tranh thủ sờ soạn người cậu, khiến cậu khó chịu, gắng đẩy anh ta ra. Khi anh ta hơi dứt ra cậu liền quay đi, tay nắm lấy cổ tay người kia rồi kéo xuống, đỏ mặt mà nói:

-Thôi, giờ xuống bếp đi... Em nấu gì cho mà ăn.

-Anh muốn ăn em hơn...

Elsu cười nhan hiểm, khiến cậu đen mặt mà hơi lùi lại.

-Thôi đừng mà...

-Đùa tí đấy.

Anh ta kéo cậu dậy và một mạch đi thẳng xuống bếp. Cậu giận dỗi nhìn anh ta.

-Sao vậy Yorn?

-Đùa ác...

Cậu quay mặt đi, phồng má và không thèm đồng đậy gì.

"Ặc... Lại dỗi rồi.."

Elsu cười khổ rồi tiến lại gần, véo má cậu rồi nói:

-Thôi mà anh xin lỗi...

-Anh- Ai đau!

Anh ta thả tay, không động chạm vào má cậu nữa mà ôm chầm lấy cậu lần nữa, nói:

-Đi~ Anh xin lỗi mà...

-Không.

-Đi~

-Không.

-Anh nấu cho bữa chiều nhé?

-Khô- À có.

-Thế tha thứ cho anh đi?

-Không.

-Thế thôi anh về đây.

Anh ta giả vờ đi ra cửa. Cậu thấy thế liền hốt hoảng kéo lại:

-Ấy thôi thôi mà.

-Thế có tha thứ không?

-Có.

-Được, ngoan.

Elsu cười và xoa đầu cậu, rồi anh ta liền bắt tay vào bếp. Cậu chỉ việc ngồi ngoài mà thong thả ngắm nhìn anh ta.

\------------

Hẳn anh ta nên làm đầu bếp hơn là làm sát thủ.

-Sao món nào của anh cũng ngon vậy?

-Mẹ anh dạy hết đấy chứ.

À, thế thì chắc mẹ anh ta là đầu bếp rồi. Cậu nghĩ thầm, cho một miếng thịt cừu nướng vào miệng. Mùi thơm béo ngậy từ miếng cừu sộc thẳng lên mũi, hòa vào cùng với nước sốt rượu vang nồng đượm. Cậu mỉm cười, nụ cười tươi tắn ấy cũng khiến anh ta phần nào ấm lòng.

Bữa tối diễn ra thật lãng mạn, sau khi dọn dẹp hết, cả hai người lại cùng ngồi nhâm nhi tách trà đen từ Trung Hoa, cùng trò truyện. 

Yorn gợi ý cả hai cùng xem bộ Chernobyl. Vậy là họ dành cả tối để xem, nhưng vì Yorn có vẻ đã bị ru ngủ bởi cái ấm áp của vòng tay anh, chứ không phải do phim quá chán, nên Elsu đã đành phải tắt phim đi, ôm chặt cậu trong lòng rồi tắt đèn, đi ngủ.

Một ngày mới lại bắt đầu vào sáng hôm sau....

\------------

Errr...

....

..

.

Thế nào ta?

Ừ, chắc là méo liên quan gì đến 20 tháng 10 =))

Actually là tại vì hai đứa nó méo phải giới điẹp

Nên ta chọn đại một đề tài mà viết hoi =))

Nhưng đang lười chết cha ra rồi nè.

Halloween còn bí

Thôi đi chết đây

Bye mấy người =)

Chúc mấy thím con gái xinh điẹp hơn, học giỏi hơn và ít ra là kiếm được một mảnh tình vắt vai nghẹn =)))

Actually đừng chúc ta tại vì ta éo phải con gái cũng éo phải con trai...

Hãy gọi ta là một giới tính không xác định =))))

Anyway ta chết đây =)))

20/10/2019


	6. Halloween

-TRICK_OR_TREAT!

Nó hét lên, khiến cậu giật mình. Đứa trẻ mang mái tóc màu nắng, được che đi bởi những cuộn giấy mà cậu quấn quanh người để làm xác ướp, là nó. Đứa trẻ còn lại, cậu, là một đứa trẻ với mái tóc màu nâu, gương mặt lạnh lùng mà chợt giật mình do tiếng hét của đứa trẻ kia. 

-Cậu không đi chơi Halloween sao Elsu?

Cậu bé tóc vàng gạt mảnh giấy che mắt qua một bên, thắc mắc hỏi. Elsu, chính là cậu bé tóc nâu.

-Tớ không thích lễ hội đâu. 

Cậu bé trả lời ngắn gọn, lại giở sách ra tiếp tục đọc. Yorn bĩu môi, cố giật lấy quyển sách và nói:

-Sao lại không? Lễ hội này vui mà!

Nó kéo tay Elsu, gắng rủ cậu vào lễ hội. 

-Tớ không muốn đâu! 

Elsu nói lớn, cố giật tay ra. Nó đứng lại và nhìn cậu chằm chằm, bằng cái ánh mắt ngây thơ hút hồn.

-Sao vậy?

Nó cười khúc khích, rồi nói:

-Hay là cậu sợ?

Elsu đỏ mặt. Phần là nó quá đáng yêu với nụ cười, cùng hai má phúng phính dễ thương, một phần cậu không muốn bị nó coi thường.

-Thôi được, tớ sẽ đi với cậu. 

-Thiệt hả? Vậy đi thôi!

-A từ từ!

-Hửm?

Nó nhìn cậu, mỉm cười. Tay cả hai đứa chạm nhau. Tay nó mềm mềm, ấm ấm, khiến cậu không khỏi đỏ mặt, đồng thời cũng vì nó đứng thật sát với cậu.

-T-Tớ.... Tớ sẽ chỉ tham gia lễ hội khi cậu cũng tham gia thôi, nh- Nhé?

Nó mừng rơn, gật đầu và mỉm cười, rồi liền kéo cậu đi.

\-------------

Cái này gọi là gì nhỉ?

Super-shortfic?

=)))

Tại vì ta Không Thể nghĩ ra cái gì nữa, để nhét vào cái topic này =))

Vậy nên, ta quyết định sẽ nói về một chủ đề khác cũng có thể liên quan tới Halloween.

Anyway, let me tell you something.

Not related to this couple tho.

Hít hà!

Nói về Halloweeen, là nhắc đến kinh dị, phải hôn?

Therefore, game kinh dị sẽ là topic ngày hôm nay.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Ok,

Với ta, game kinh dị, ta sẽ đánh giá nó ở 4 phần.

+Nội dung:

Hay, độc đáo, có ẩn chứa một cái ý nghĩa gì đó, hoặc là ẩn chứa một cái tệ nạn xã hội, hoặc có thể là một vấn đề tâm lý được phản ánh. Cốt truyện của nó, ẩn hay hiện thì tùy nhà phát triển, nhưng chắc chắn là sẽ phải cho ta biết là chuyện quái quỷ gì đang diễn ra ở đó. 

+Hình ảnh, âm thanh:

Những thứ có thể làm nên một cái game tốt là hình ảnh, và âm thanh. Hình ảnh này, gồm thiết kế nhân vật, đồ vật, thiết kế background phải đẹp, không nhất thiết phải là 3D nhưng ta vẫn muốn thấy một con game 2D thật đẹp, như Doki Doki hay là Sally Face rồi Miss Fortune, v.v.... Máu me hay không thì cũng có chừng mực, cũng có cái logic của nó, chứ còn ta là ta sợ nhất Happy Wheels trong tất cả các game kinh dị. Và thằng bạn ta còn từng ép ta phải ngồi xem cả playlist Happy Wheels vì cái tội cướp đồ ăn của nó =)))

Với âm thanh, ta muốn thấy một con game mà có thể có cái nhạc nền nó đúng với cái hành động đang diễn ra trong game, như kiểu khi mình bị Chris Walker rượt một vòng bệnh viện chẳng hạn, hay là lúc mà kiểu nhân vật chợt nhận ra mình chỉ là một kẻ tồi tệ rồi phản bội này nọ rồi nhân vật đó gục xuống và khóc, lồng thêm cái nhạc piano buồn vào là quá ok. Nhưng một số game nó không có nhạc nền! Vậy nên nó mới chán. Nhưng mà cũng không đánh giá quá cao cái game mà nhạc nền lộn tùng phèo hết cả lên như kiểu lúc cần buồn thì nhạc gay cấn mà lúc gay cấn thì tự nhiên nhạc tắt đi, làm tụt cả hứng.

Chẹp chẹp. Đáng trách đáng trách.

+Giá trị văn hóa:

Cái này, nó xuất hiện ở rất nhiều game như Paper Doll, Devotion, Detention của Trung, Home Sweet Home của Thái, và một số game khác nữa. Ta đánh giá cao cái này vì nó tạo nên một cái giấu ấn đặc sắc về mỗi nước bên trong tâm của những gamer. Không chỉ nội dung, hình ảnh và âm thanh độc đáo, cái giá trị văn hóa cũng một phần nào đó đem lại cái hay của game. Để gamer được tự hào, để gamer có thể học hỏi văn hóa nươc khác qua game, để gamer thấy được cái cách làm game của những nước khác độc đáo tới mức nào. Ta mong muốn trong mỗi trò chơi đều nhóe lên đâu đó cái văn hóa của quốc gia họ, nơi họ sinh ra.

Cụ cố của ta có nói, Đi đâu, làm gì cũng phải nhá đến quê hương. Ta cũng biết rằng, giờ này V-Pop bên mình cũng cố gắng mà đem những cái kiểu dân tộc vào trong những bài hát hot của mình, và game bên mình ta cũng muốn thế. 

Yes, đó là điều ta mong muốn nhất ở mọi con game, bài hát và câu truyện của mỗi đất nước.

+Jumpscare

YIESSSS, Cái này là cái quan trọng nhất mà ta muốn. 

Game kinh dị mà không có jumpscare thì nó chẳng phải game kinh dị.

Chỉ là, game kinh dị hay, với jumpscare hay, đối với ta lại là, jumpscare nhiều hay ít thì tùy, có thể nhiều như FNAF mà có thể được dự báo trước hoặc chỉ đơn giản là chuyển đổi hình ảnh như Sally Face. 

Nhưng jumpscare, đã là jumpscare, phải giật gân, phải thật sự khiến gamer giật mình, phải khiến gamer vãi tè =))

Anyway, không đến mức vãi tè đâu =)) Giật mình thôi cũng đủ =))

Nhưng mà phải GIẬT MÌNH! Phải làm cho gamer SỢ HÃI, đó mới là game kinh dị. Chứ còn jumpscare một cái tự nhiên gamer lăn ra cười chỉ vì cái bộ dạng của nhân vật quá ngáo đá thì rank tụt luôn. 

Chẹp chẹp.

À, tổng kết lại nha. 

Cả đống này ta muốn 'âm 'ự với mọi người vì...

Ta muốn Việt Nam mình có một con game kinh dị nổi tiếng =((

Mà ta lại muốn nó như thế kia *chỉ lên trên*

Vậy nên... 

Anh iem nào thấy sai sai vui lòng góp ý một cách lịch sự được không?

Không thì nghiệp quật =))

Đùa xíu, nghiệp có quật nổi hay không thì tùy số mệnh thôi =))

Nhưng mà nếu không lịch sự thì góp ý sẽ không được đáp trả ạ.

Ta cảm ơn mọi người =))

Happy Halloween!

Dù Halloween ở trường chán không thể chán hơn =))

Actually ta còn tưởng Halloween là 30 tháng 10 cơ =))

Anyway, hẹn gặp lại ở chap sau =))

31/10/2019 mà thực ra là 30/10 vì ta đăng vào 30 =))

x.Ricca a.k.a Riccardo

\--


	7. Hoa sữa tháng 11

Đầu năm học, cái mùa mà hoa sữa nở rộ những chùm hoa trắng ngà thơm phức. Tôi đứng dưới mái trường, bên cạnh những học sinh đã tuổi thành niên. Đó là cậu ta, cứ lưu luyến hoài tay tôi, bất cứ lúc nào tôi đứng cạnh cậu ta là cậu ấy lại nắm bàn tay tôi bằng cả hai tay. Cậu ta nhìn tay tôi, rồi lại hướng đôi mắt màu cam cháy của cậu ta về phía tôi.

Mắt cậu ta mang đầy vẻ tò mò, cũng tỏa ra những làn ấm áp, như tay cậu ta vậy.

Tôi mỉm cười, nói cậu ta hãy tập trung vào khai giảng đi. Cậu ta gật nhẹ đầu rồi lại hướng mắt lên trên sân khấu, tay không rời.

\-------------

Là chủ nhiệm của lớp, chắc chắn tôi phải nhận ra sự hăng hái đến từ cậu ta mỗi khi tôi nhờ góp ý cho dự án lớp và khối. Mỗi lần như vậy, cậu ta lại mỉm cười với tôi và nhẹ nhàng nói ý kiến của mình, một cách rất lịch sự, khác hẳn với bình thường. Cậu ta cũng thật tôn trọng tôi, mỗi khi tôi chợt phải dừng lại vì lớp quá ồn, cậu ta cũng lớn tiếng nói cả lớp im lặng cho tôi giảng tiếp. Dù cậu ta lại chỉ được 8 điểm trung bình môn của tôi, tuy vậy cậu ta vẫn rất hăng hái đến mức tôi không thể nào mà không gọi cậu ta là "Con cưng" của tôi.

\--------------

Cậu ấy mỗi dịp sinh nhật mình hay bạn bè đều để phần cho tôi. Lúc đó tôi đang bận túi bụi không xuống liên hoan được với lớp, phải nhờ phó chủ nhiệm trông chúng nó đấy.

Tất cả phần bánh kẹo sinh nhật cũng chỉ là cậu ta mang lên mời tôi. Không phải ai khác cả.

Khi thì là socola, khi thì vani, khi thì Matcha rồi chanh leo các kiểu.

Gần như tháng nào tôi cũng được ăn một lần những loại bánh ấy.

Có những khi những chiếc bánh vị việt quất hay dâu mà tôi không thích thì cậu ta sẽ tặng tôi kẹo, thạch coi như bù vào phần bánh đó.

Đôi khi cậu ta còn rủ tôi xuống liên hoan cùng trong khi tôi đang rảnh. Những lúc đó thật sự tôi thấy xúc động, nhất là vì hành động của cậu ta.

\-------------

Mỗi khi đi xa, phải ba bốn ngày sau mới gặp lại nhau, tôi lại được cậu ta ôm chầm lấy và nói:

-Con nhớ thầy!

Dù chỉ là 1 ngày, cậu ta cũng hỏi han tôi đi đâu làm gì, có nhớ học sinh không rồi đến đó vui không hay chán.

Có những khi cậu ta nghỉ ở nhà mà tôi cũng thấy thiếu thiếu.

Đúng thật, cậu ta quấn chặt lấy tôi, rời khỏi tôi có một tiết học thôi mà khi thấy tôi cũng lại ôm ấp rồi theo tôi như đỉa vậy.

Cậu ta thật kì quặc....

\------------

Ăn trưa ở trường, cậu ta lại cũng đi tìm tôi ngồi cùng, dù lúc đó còn một đống các thầy cô ở đó cậu ta cũng xin ngồi cạnh tôi cho "đỡ ngại".

Nhưng ngồi ăn với cậu ta cũng vui đấy chứ!

Cậu ta vẫn giống tôi phần nào đó khi ghét ăn dứa ghét ăn nấm, ghét cả sữa chua, nghệ gừng các kiểu, chẳng khác gì tính cách của tôi.

Và tôi cũng không hiểu tại sao chúng tôi lại giống nhau đến vậy...

\-------------

Có những khi đi trải nghiệm ở nơi khác, mà tôi và cả lớp phải ở lại ngủ, lúc nào cũng là cậu ta, đòi ngủ cạnh tôi.

Đến đêm, thành ra có cậu ta cũng giúp ích cho tôi.

Thì, tôi khó ngủ ban đêm một mình, khi có cậu ta thì tôi thường ôm cậu ta ngủ, mà ngủ say, ngủ tốt. Sáng dậy vẫn thấy cậu ta bên cạnh nằm nghịch máy, chợt lòng tôi thấy ấm áp và xao xuyến biết bao....

\--------------

Cậu ta cao hơn tôi 20 cm, tôi có mét sáu thôi à...

Tất nhiên cậu ta vẫn hay trêu chọc chiều cao của tôi, nhưng khi các học sinh khác trêu tôi thì cậu ta lại đứng ra bênh vực tôi, cấm chúng nó trêu tôi.

Một lần nữa, tôi lại xúc động vì cậu ta...

\-------------

Vì mọi thứ cậu ta làm, tôi chợt đổi tính, chiều chuộng cậu ta hơn là các học sinh khác. Tôi sai việc cậu ta như kiểu đưa cái tập giấy này cho lớp này lớp nọ, đi kiếm cô này thầy nọ, cậu ta chịu hết.

Dần dần, trong mắt tôi, cậu ta chính là đứa học sinh tôi quý nhất.

Thiếu cậu ta, chợt tôi thấy mọi thứ nó u ám hẳn đi.

Thiếu cậu ta, tôi dễ cảm thấy buồn bực hơn.

Tự nhiên trong lòng tôi nở ra một cái thứ tình cảm gì đó, thật giống với yêu đương ấy...

"Nên yêu nhau vì thấy cần nhau"

Tôi mới 22 mà cậu ta cũng đã sang tuổi 18...

Thật sự có nên?

\-------------

Cậu ta đè tôi vào góc tường, nơi phía sau vườn hoa trống bóng người.

-Thầy...

Cậu ta thở dốc. Mặt cậu ta rất gần tôi. Vẻ đẹp của cậu ta như có sức quyến rũ vậy...

Cậu ta tựa đầu vào ngực tôi, khẽ nói:

-Nay ngày 20 tháng 11, con muốn nói với thầy....

Cậu ta nắm chặt tay tôi, vân vê tay tôi và im lặng mất một hồi.

Chờ đợi....

Từ từ, ngay lúc chiếc lá màu vàng nắng dầu tiên rụng xuống, mắt tôi bắt được, lúc đó, cậu ta ôm chầm lấy tôi, thì thầm:

-Con thích thầy....

Một sự rung động nhẹ nhàng, chợt như quá quen thuộc đối với tôi. Hiểu ý cậu ta là gì, nhưng cố chấp...

-Thầy cũng thích con mà...

Dường như mọi ý nghĩ của tôi đều bị lộ hết qua câu nói trước.

-Con thích thầy, không phải như kiểu thầy trò đâu...

Tôi biết, tôi biết chứ. Khi mà chiếc lá thứ hai đã rơi xuống...

-Con thích thầy, yêu thầy, như tình yêu của nam nữ ấy...

Sự yên lặng của tôi có lẽ, cậu ta hiểu ra rằng tôi...

-Thầy cũng vậy....

Ngước lên để hai mắt chạm nhau. Quá đỗi quen thuộc, cũng thật mới mẻ chăng?

Nụ cười dịu trên môi tôi, cùng chút ôn nhu tôi tạo ra cho cậu ta ở những cái vuốt ve má.

Cười. Thật rạng rỡ, thật ấm áp... Chăng?

Chiếc lá thứ ba mong manh rơi xuống, nhẹ nhàng chạm vào chiếc lá thứ hai. 

Môi chạm môi...

Những cái hôn đượm nồng làm dịu lòng người.

Ngọt ngào, như mùi hoa sữa ấy....

\----------------

Err...

Ta không biết phải nói gì cả....

Hoa sữa thực ra là đang bị gạch đá vì gây ảnh hưởng tới sức khỏe người Hà Nội....

Mà bản thân ta còn chẳng nhớ nó mùi như nào cơ =))

Thôi kệ cha.

Cho truyện tí sến súa =))

Hay mình quá tay rồi thì ta cũng chẳng biết nữa =))

Thôi kịe

Chúc các thầy cô khỏe mạnh, chúc đứa nào lớn lên thích làm giáo viên có thể tránh được lũ quỷ sứ =))

20/11/2019 mà thực ra là 19 vì trường của ta tổ chức hôm đó =))


	8. Cho tôi ở bên cạnh em, dù chỉ một lúc thôi...

Hạt mưa mang hết nỗi u sầu của tôi cuốn trôi hết đi. 

Còn ai thấu nỗi đau này?

\------------

Là bạn từ thuở nhỏ, chúng tôi hiểu nhau như thể là một. 

Em là một người hiền lành, đầy lòng trắc ẩn, luôn biết giúp đỡ và lo lắng cho người khác, tuy em hơi yếu đuối nhưng tôi luôn bảo vệ em.

Em bảo tôi, tôi là một người khá lạnh lùng, nhưng chơi thân rồi thì em nghĩ tôi hay che giấu cảm xúc thật...

Ừ thì, cảm xúc thật của tôi đối với em không chỉ là bạn bè, mà là người trong mộng.

Em chưa hề biết điều đó, dù em hiểu tôi....

Chơi quá thân nên những hành động thân mật là không tránh khỏi.

Em thấy thích thú vì điều đó. Tôi cũng vậy.

Chúng tôi như cặp đôi mới yêu vậy, lúc nào cũng thính bay tứ phía, điều đó khiến bản thân tôi vô cùng vui.

Nhưng rồi...

Em rời xa tôi chỉ vì tin đồn rằng chúng tôi yêu nhau.

Em sợ mọi người trêu ngươi...

Sợ mọi người kì thị..

Sợ mọi người ghét bỏ...

Em đã xa lánh tôi. 

Thiên hạ đáng trách...

Em tránh đến nhà tôi chơi bằng mọi lí do. 

Em mở lòng với những người khác, còn tôi thì em ngại ngùng né mặt.

Em cứ tiếp diễn như vậy, mãi..

Con tim tôi tổn thương nặng nề...

Đêm tôi trằn trọc không ngủ nổi, mải nghĩ tới hai ta ngày trước...

Em đã cười tươi với tôi...

Em đã ôm tôi....

Mùi hương của em giờ biến thành mùi hương của dĩ vãng...

Mãi mãi....

Tôi muốn chúng ta trở về những tháng ngày như trước....

Thiên hạ thật ác độc mà...

...

Tôi lại nhớ em....

Nhớ cái màu nắng từ mái tóc em...

Nhớ những cái ôm em dành cho tôi..

Mai này liệu em có còn nhớ đến tôi?

Tôi yêu em..

Nhưng con mắt của người đời, miệng thiên hạ....

Chia lìa đôi ta, nhanh, và thật phũ phàng quá mà....

Em liệu đã từng có tình cảm gì cho tôi?

Để rồi thay mặt thật nhanh chóng...

Con người luôn có một bản chất khác khi họ ra với xã hội...

Em liệu đã dùng chính bản chất đó để che đậy bản thân?

Tôi cần em...

Liệu em có chê tôi quá yếu đuối không?

"Haha.."

Cười tôi, tôi mặc kệ...

Em đã từng như thế...

"Tao yêu mày..."

Nói dối....

Em đã từng vậy....

"Điên..."

Tổn thương chính tôi...

Em đã từng.....

Con dao em găm vào trái tim tôi, chẳng thể rút ra...

Vì nó sẽ chỉ tạo ra những giọt lệ mất kiểm soát...

Vì em....

Tôi...

Tôi....

Tôi xin lỗi....

...

. . .

Hấp hối...

Em ở bên...

Em đã khóc...

Lòng tôi chợt bừng sáng....

Lại tắt ngụp vì cơn đau dữ dội ở ngực...

-3m xjn |_0j...

Tôi không thể hiểu em nói gì...

Lồng ngực tôi...

Đau quá...

-lCl'/v\ º]\\[

Em cầm lấy tay tôi, đặt lên má em..

Gương mặt em...

Đẫm nước mắt...

Đừng khóc...

Tôi lại cảm thấy tội lỗi...

-....

Tôi không thể nói...

-lCl'/v\ º]\\[ qµCl¥ lCl] \/º'] F_/v\\..

Bóng dáng em mờ đi...

Mắt tôi đẫm lệ...

Vì sao?

Tôi không thể nghe được em...

Tay tôi mất hết cảm giác rồi....

Khó thở....

Tôi muốn bên cạnh em.....

Chợt môi tôi chạm vào một thứ gì đó thật mềm mại...

Tôi mơ hồ nhận ra đó là em...

Tôi muốn bên cạnh em....

Thêm một lúc nữa...

Lúc nữa thôi...

\------------------

=(((

Viết vội để đăng trong hôm nay =(((

Có dở thì ta xin lỗi, ta viết vội mà =(((

Xin lỗi, xin lỗi rất nhiều =(((

Nhưng mà dù sao thì hôm nay ngày mùng 1 tháng 12....

Chuẩn 2 năm tuổi của ta trên Wattpad =)))

Chúc mừng ta đi =(((

1/12/2019


	9. Không phải nô lệ...

Là một tướng quân, đứa con của vị quan được vua chuộng nhất, tại sao hắn lại không quyền lực chứ nhỉ?

Thường xuyên đi dạo quanh khu chợ này, có gì cần thiết sẽ mua. Hắn cũng thấy rất nhiều lần, những kẻ buôn người, hành hạ và tra tấn những người nô lệ khổ sở, chỉ để mua vui.

Đợt này hắn dừng lại ở kẻ buôn người đầu tiên. với hàng người ngồi dựa vào tường, chờ đợi những màn mua vui tiếp theo của tên chủ buôn.

Hắn tinh ý thấy có điều khác biệt.

Mái đầu màu nắng, xơ xác, nổi bật giữa những kẻ da đen khác. Em ngước nhìn hắn, đôi mắt khô khốc, đỏ ửng lên, chắc vì đã khóc quá nhiều, tuy vậy vẻ đẹp của em vẫn cuốn hút ánh mắt hắn. Không chần chừ, hắn bước đến tên chủ buôn.

Y thấy hắn đến thì mỉm cười, cúi chào.

-Xin chào tướng quân. Cho hỏi ngài để ý tới kẻ nào?

Hắn chỉ về phía em, nói:

-Ta lấy nó.

Y nhìn theo hướng tay hắn chỉ, hơi ngạc nhiên.

-Ý ngài là kẻ ngoại quốc này? Rất vui lòng!

Tên chủ nô bước lại gần em, yêu cầu em đứng dậy.

Hắn nhìn em lo lắng đứng dậy. Đôi chân bụi bặm, thon dài. Bộ quần áo trên người em là một đống rẻ rách, khiến hắn chợt cảm thấy khó chịu.

Y tháo xích, rồi nắm lấy cổ em, đẩy em tiến lại gần hắn.

-Chủ nhân mới của mày đây.

Y hất đầu về phía hắn, em nhìn thấy hắn nhìn mình chằm chằm thì khẽ đỏ mặt, lẽo đẽo lại gần. Hắn thấy em đi khập khiễng lại gần thì nhướng mày.

Không để tên chủ buôn nhìn mình bằng ánh mắt kinh tởm như đang soi mói, hắn ném cho y cục tiền rồi dẫn em về.

Khi đã đi ra gần đầu chợ, tên chủ buôn mới la lớn:

-Giao dịch thành công! Cảm ơn Tướng Quân!

Hắn không đáp, chỉ yêu cầu em nhanh chân.

\------------------

Khi em về tới nhà hắn được một thời gian, cuộc đời em bỗng chệch sang một hướng hoàn toàn khác.

Hắn đi huấn luyện mỗi tuần 4 lần, tuy vậy vẫn về nhà một cách thản niên vào khoảng đầu giờ chiều.

Còn em ở nhà, sáng thì vẫn phải dọn dẹp nhà cửa cùng một cô hầu khác. Công việc chẳng có gì nặng nhọc, thậm chí còn rất nhẹ nhàng vì bản thân hắn cũng rất gọn gàng, cũng dễ chiều (theo em). Nhưng căn biệt thự thì rất rộng, và dễ bụi vì nơi đây cũng gần như kiểu đất trống ấy mà, vậy nên thi thoảng có gió, chỉ cần mở cửa ra thôi đã thấy bụi li ti li ti bay vù hết vào nhà.

Do vậy, hai người làm chắc cũng mất khoảng 3-4 tiếng, chưa kể đến việc giặt quần áo, nấu ăn và tưới cây nữa.

Nhưng cô hầu kia thì được về, còn riêng em thì... ngủ chung với hắn.

Điều đó đối với em nó rất đáng quan ngại, vì em sợ động chạm thân mật với người lạ, và hắn thì là một người rất là... ít nói, nhưng lại chuyên môn tỏ ra thân mật với em như ôm ấp, nắm tay thậm chí hôn má em. Điều đó có phần làm em cực kì ngại, nhưng dần dần em cũng quen với điều đó.

Cô hầu kia thì có vẻ ghét em lắm, chắc thi thoảng cô ta vô tình thấy em với hắn "tình tứ" nên cũng tức ói máu vì phận "FA" của bà cô.

Ừ thì... Nhiều lần hắn cũng nói những điều gì đó mập mờ kiểu.... "em thật quyến rũ" rồi.... "em có sức cuốn hút đến vậy sao" khiến em đỏ chín mặt, không biết nói gì thêm ngoài cảm nhận những cái hôn của hắn. Hắn hôn ở cổ là chủ yếu, nhưng vẫn có hôn môi, nó khiến em cảm thấy kì quặc, và... ham muốn được thêm từ hắn, nhưng em luôn gạt đi cái sự thèm khát đó vì hình tượng của bản thân.

\--------------------

Ngày nọ, do một lí do nào đó, chắc choảng nhau với bạn bè hay đồng nghiệp gì đó, cô hầu này, khi xong hết việc rồi thì cô ta mới bắt đầu gây sự...

-Mày... Sao mày lại có thể được chủ nhân yêu chiều như thế?

Cô ả dừng lại như thể chờ em nói tiếp. Nhưng chẳng biết phải nói gì, cô ả hỏi một thứ khó hiểu đến thế, em hiểu, nhưng lại cảm thấy kì lạ vì bỗng dưng cô ta hỏi vậy...

Cũng chẳng thể chờ lâu, cô ả hất tung chiếc khăn em cầm trên tay, rồi nhẹ nhàng bắt lấy nó. Em nhíu mày nhìn cô ta, khó hiểu.

-Mày chẳng được cái tích sự gì, đã thế lại còn đi quyến rũ chủ nhân. Nhìn hai người tình tứ, tao tức không chịu được, giờ tao hỏi tội mày đây!

-Tôi đã làm gì cơ chứ?

Em khẽ nói. Cô ả liền tức điên lên, ném chiếc khăn vào em, nhưng em mau chóng tránh được.

-Cô gây sự với tôi vì cái gì?

Em nói, giọng hơi bức bối. Cô ả xông đến, bóp cổ em và nói một tràng:

-Mày khiến tao khó chịu, hiểu chưa? Từ khi mày xuất hiện, mày đã là cái gai trong mắt tao! Mày chiếm việc của tao, tiền lương của tao giảm đi còn một nửa, vì mày! Đã thế lại còn tình tứ với chủ nhân, không thể chấp nhận được! Mày không xứng đáng! Cái thể loại như mày không xứng đáng!

Cô ả tát em một cái, mạnh đến mức em ngã hẳn xuống.

-Dừng!

Cô ả khựng lại sau khi tiếng hắn đanh thép vang lên.

-Ch-Chủ nhân...

Cô ả liền chỉnh đốn trang phục rồi hấp tấp cúi chào hắn. Em thì gượng dậy.

Hắn tiến lại gần cô ả, lạnh lùng khoanh tay.

-Ngươi dám làm tổn thương em ấy?

Cô ả bối rối, liếc nhìn em đầy hận thù rồi gắng chối bỏ:

-T-Tôi chưa làm gì cả...

Hắn gằn giọng:

-Đừng chối! Ta thấy rõ ràng.

Chưa kịp để ai nói gì, hắn chỉ ra cửa:

-Cút, hoặc chết. Ngươi không được làm việc ở đây nữa.

Nghe hắn đe dọa như vậy, cô ả hoảng hốt, vẫn muốn ở lại. Cô ả liền lườm em, rồi nhìn hắn và cầu xin:

-Làm ơn, cho tôi một cơ hội khác-

-Không.

"Roẹt"

Hắn rút khẩu súng lớn mà hắn vẫn thường đem đi huấn luyện ra, nạp đạn, mới thấy thế cô ả đã sợ hãi, không dám cãi mà chỉ cúi chào rồi phóng vụt ra khỏi căn biệt thự đồ sộ của hắn.

Hắn dìu em dậy. Em không biết phải nói gì, ngoài nhìn hắn.

Gương mặt hắn lộ vẻ lo lắng, khẽ vuốt ve bên má bị cô hầu tát. Lòng hắn chúa chát làm sao, người này vô tình bị một kẻ láo lếu làm tổn thương. Em nhìn hắn mà thấy ngại, liền đánh mắt qua một bên.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm em lên, hôn lấy đôi môi đỏ mọng vẫn đang hấp hé một cách quyến rũ. Em có hơi bất ngờ, nhưng rồi cũng đành để mặc hắn xâm chiếm mình như thường.

Tiếng hai lưỡi giao nhau tạo nên âm điệu gợi cảm, thật khiến hắn thèm muốn được thỏa mãn người này.

Cảm nhận được vòng tay hắn xiết chặt lấy hông mình, em đưa tay lên, chắn trước ngực như thể muốn hắn đừng sát quá, nhưng có vẻ vô ích.

Hắn lưu luyến rời khỏi môi em. Với một nụ cười hiếm hoi, hắn thì thầm:

-Ta muốn em.

\--------------

Không hề, và cũng chẳng muốn phản kháng, em hậu đậu đón nhận những cái vuốt ve thân thể của hắn.

Hắn hôn em, và chính em cũng đưa tay quàng qua cổ hắn mà phối hợp.

Hai bóng người cuốn chặt lấy nhau, để bóng chiều soi bóng những tấm da.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng lật người em lại, đùa vui với hậu huyệt của em.

-Ah~ Ch- Chủ nhân....

Em kêu lên mỗi khi ngón tay hắn chạm vào phần da thịt bên trong, cặp mông hơi run lên mỗi lần như vậy.

Em thật sự cuốn hút, hắn nghĩ vậy.

Hắn chợt rút tay ra. Trống vắng bao trùm cả người em.

-Chủ nhâ-

-Đừng gọi ta như vậy.

Hắn ôm em từ đằng sau, giữ nguyên. Giọng hắn âu yếm thì thầm từ đằng sau:

-Nếu em muốn, chỉ cần gọi ta Elsu.

Hơi thở nóng bỏng của hắn phà vào tai em.

-Elsu....

Em nhắc lại cái tên có phần kì lạ đó, nắm lấy tay hắn.

-Ta muốn em làm người tình của ta, vợ ta.... Em có chịu không?

Người này thật quá đỗi dịu dàng, em thấy thích thú. Chắc chắn trong thâm tâm em đang thúc đẩy em đồng ý làm người tình của hắn.

-Có....

Em xoay người, để mặt đối mặt với hắn. Em khẽ hôn hắn, và nói nhỏ:

-Tôi đồng ý....

Hắn nở một nụ cười, mặt hắn đỏ lên. Em cũng khúc khích cười, hai tay ôm lấy má hắn, em hôn nhẹ lên vầng trán cao của người kia.

Hắn ngẩng lên, hôn em, nhanh chóng tiến vào trong tiểu huyệt.

-Ư-m~

Tiếng rên kiều mĩ thoát khỏi cổ họng em, tiểu huyệt như mở rộng để đón lấy cự vật hắn.

Hắn nhởn nhơ đánh dấu cả vùng cổ trắng nõn, bờ ngực trần của em lấm tấm những vệt đỏ hồng lờ mờ do hắn để lại.

Màn ân ái cứ thế mãi đến lúc đỉnh điểm. Em với hắn đã hòa vào làm một.

Hắn ôm chặt tình nhân của mình vào lòng. Em đã ngủ say.

Làn gió hiu hiu khẽ lách mình qua khe cửa, bao bọc cho cặp đôi mới yêu này. Trong làn gió khẽ vang lên chất giọng trầm quen thuộc:

-Lúc nào đó, ta sẽ cưới em, tình yêu của ta.

\------------

Khụ khụ....

......

.....

....

...

..

.

Ta chưa ốm đâu đừng lo =)))

Sức ta khỏe nên không lo ốm =)))

Truyện hơi sến súa, ta xin lỗi >=)))

Đây thành ra là lần đầu ta viết H cho hai đứa này =))

Thấy thế nào? Thế nào??? =))

Chỉ là, ta muốn nói rằng sau hôm nay, ngày 2/12, ta sẽ vào trong kì thi cuối học kì, vậy nên khả năng ra chap mới ở tất cả các truyện đều rất thấp.

Mà 13 ta thi xong, nhưng 11 ta đã phải có chap mới...

Chắc ta sẽ phải sắp xếp thời gian để viết rồi.

Thế nhé, mừng hôm nay ngày giải phóng nô lệ thế giới!!

2/12/2019


	10. Chuyện tình ta là ở núi...

"Kiu"

Chú chim ưng lượn lờ trên bầu trời, bay xuyên qua vạt nắng nhẹ của trời quang mùa đông hiếm hoi thấy nơi miền núi. 

Chợt nó bay đi một quãng xa, rồi sau đó vài giây đã lại thấy nó xà xuống gần mặt đất, quắp lấy con kỳ nhông vừa bò qua ngay dưới chân cậu. 

-Khiếp! Giật mình...

Cậu thầm rủa con chim. Rảo bước trên đám cỏ, lách mình qua những khóm cây, đây là cậu đang đi dạo buổi chiều trong rừng. Cậu vào đây chỉ với lí do đi kiếm củi, nhưng thật ra cậu quá lười để làm vậy. Rìu ngay kia, nhưng cậu vứt xó nó vì cậu muốn chơi hơn. Suốt ngày cứ bắt cậu ru rú trong nhà làm việc nhà, ba má cậu chắc hẳn là cũng lười chả kém.

Cậu nhong nhong dạo một vòng quanh rừng. Đang vui đang vẻ chợt....

"Đoàng!"

Tiếng súng vang lên, sau đó là tiếng gào của một con lợn rừng, thảm thiết như vậy chắc trúng đạn rồi. Liền tiếp sau đó là tiếng loạt xoạt của chân người chạy băng qua cỏ, đây cậu nghĩ là người sống ở gần rừng.

Thử lại gần nơi vừa phát ra hàng loạt những thứ âm thanh, mắt cậu chợt bị cuốn hút bởi một người thanh niên trẻ, để trần phần ngực rắn chắc, gương mặt có phần lôi cuốn bởi sự vuông vắn chuẩn dạng mặt hình kim cương, đôi mắt hổ phách lạnh lùng nhìn lướt qua con lợn rừng đã bị chân anh ta đè lên. 

Cái chàng thanh niên ấy lại có sức quyến rũ, đến mức cậu không thể nào rời mắt khỏi. Sức hút mạnh mẽ ấy khiến cậu không nhận ra anh ta đang tiến tới mình. 

-Xin chào?

Anh ta vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt cậu. Giật mình, cậu lùi lại, hối lỗi:

-A, xin lỗi anh....

Anh ta cao hơn cậu một cái đầu, mà hình như còn hơn nữa cơ. 

"Trời đất ơi cái cơ thể này! Nó đang ở rất gần mình!" 

Cậu vẫn bị bản thân anh ta làm cho hút hồn. Không chỉ là bụng, là ngực, cả mặt, cả tóc, tất cả mọi thứ của anh chàng này đều như muốn cuỗm linh hồn cậu đi. 

-Xin hỏi, cậu đến từ đâu?

Anh ta hơi nhếch mép cười, một nụ cười ấm áp, tuy vậy trông vẫn giống một nụ cười gượng. tất nhiên cậu cũng lại bị nụ cười khẽ ấy hút hồn. 

-T-Tôi... Tôi đến từ phía bên kia...

Cậu nhìn về hướng nhà mình, ngượng ngùng gãi gãi má. Anh ta chợt đỏ mặt, chắc vì biểu cảm của cậu quá đỗi dễ thương.

Một khoảng im lặng. Bất thường. Anh ta là người phá bỏ nó, quay lại, vác con lợn lên vai, rồi vẫy chào cậu, với một nụ cười tươi và câu chào "tạm biệt" truyền thống. Cậu khẽ đáp lại rồi ôm chặt lấy lồng ngực mình. Tim cậu đập nhanh, muốn nhảy ra khỏi cơ thể. Cậu lại nhớ tới anh ta, chợt tim đập nhanh hơn, khiến cậu không chịu được mà phải gắng nghĩ về điều khác. 

Từ đó Yorn của gia đình kia bắt đầu đi theo tiếng gọi tình yêu để đến với chàng trai nọ.

\----------------

-Bà chủ! Bà chủ!

Bây giờ cũng khoảng hai tháng sau khi cậu và anh ta yêu nhau. Cái cô hầu cũng đã tuổi trung niên lại thích mách lẻo này, đưa cho mẹ cậu một tấm hình đen trắng, chụp cảnh cậu với hắn nắm tay nhau tình tứ phía trong rừng, nơi mà cũng đúng đợt trước cậu và anh gặp nhau. 

Mẹ cậu im bặt. Tay run run nhìn tấm hình mà cảm xúc đầy nỗi thất vọng bùng lên trong lòng bà. 

"Không thể nào."

Bà cũng đã nghe qua việc cậu và anh có lỡ yêu nhau, nhưng bà chưa tin. Kẻ ngài cuộc, sao mà chắc?

-Cô về đi.

-...Dạ...

Bị đuổi đi bằng một giọng nói, vừa gắt gỏng lại vừa lạnh lẽo, uy nghiêm, chắc hẳn bà đang bực lắm đây. Bà cô không nói gì khác ngoài từ biệt rồi ra về.

Bà đặt tấm ảnh lên bàn, khoanh tay dựa vào tường, suy tư...

Trong lúc đó, cậu đang ngồi với anh ta ở một gốc cây gần giữa khu rừng, ngay chân núi. 

-Này Yorn.

Anh ta nắm lấy tay trái của cậu. Vân vê những ngón tay cậu vẫn luôn là điều anh thích làm nhất.

-Dạ?

Cậu nhẹ nhàng đáp, lim dim tận hưởng làn gió se se lạnh. Con chim ưng đậu trên cây hót vài tiếng rồi phóng vụt lên trời, bay về phía đỉnh núi. 

-Anh nghĩ tình yêu của ta bị phát hiện rồi...

Cậu im lặng, khẽ cúi đầu. 

-Anh không ngờ nó lại nhanh tới vậy, chưa đầy hai tháng mà...

-... Em biết...

Cậu đưa bàn tay phải, nơi ngón áp út có chiếc nhẫn bạc lóe lên một tia sáng nhỏ nhoi. 

-Chúng ta... có nên trốn không?

Anh ta quay lại, ôm lấy cậu.

-Tùy theo sự việc có vượt tầm kiểm soát hay không thôi, nếu như câu chuyện trở nên quá đáng thì chúng ta sẽ trốn.

-Lên núi.

Cậu quay lại hôn vào má anh, rồi tiếp:

-Đồng ý.

\--------------------

-Con vào phòng ngay cho ta!

Bà gằn giọng, chỉ lên cầu thang, dùng ánh mắt quyền lực nhất có thể để yêu cầu cậu vào phòng.

Quá bất ngờ vì mình vừa mới về nhà mà mẹ đã bực tức như thế rồi, cậu đứng chết lặng.

-Còn đứng đấy làm gì? Lên phòng!

Thấy mẹ gay gắt như vậy, cậu không dám làm gì ngoài việc lủi thủi bước từng bước lên cầu thang.

-Từ sau cấm được ra ngoài nữa, nghe chưa?

Câu gằn giọng cuối cùng như sét đánh ngang tai.

-Tại sao cơ chứ?

Bản tính nổi loạn không suy nghĩ của tuổi trẻ thúc đẩy cậu nói ra những lời nói đó, bảo vệ sự tự do của mình, bảo vệ cả tình yêu của bản thân. Mẹ cậu chắc chắn không hiểu.

-Còn tại sao?

Bà giơ tấm ảnh mà cô hầu đã đưa cho, khiến cậu sốc. 

-M-Mẹ có nó từ đâu?!

Lao xuống và giật lấy tấm ảnh, thái độ của cậu càng khiến bà thêm ghê tởm. 

-Mày không cần biết. 

Đến con trai còn chẳng xưng như bình thường, chắc hẳn cậu biết bà không muốn chấp nhận cậu. Nhìn tấm hình. Siết chặt tay.

"Không chấp nhận thì thôi, con đi cho khuất mắt mẹ."

Xé tan tấm hình thành nhiều mảnh, cậu mở toang cửa và phóng vụt ra ngoài nhanh nhất có thể. Bà không kịp trở tay, chỉ biết đứng nhìn bóng con chạy vụt đi trong nước mắt từ xa. 

Thời này có ai chịu để con cái hay bản thân mình sa vào những thứ gây nổi bật và gây sự kì thị từ thiên hạ như thế đâu? Thương con, biết con có tình yêu mới cũng vui, nhưng khi ra đời nghe thiên hạ đồn thổi con trai nằm trong lưới tình của một người đàn ông khác, bản thân chợt cảm thấy bứt rứt. 

Bà biết mình vô tâm, bà biết mình đã tổn thương con nhưng bà không muốn bị ám ảnh bởi sự kì thị từ thiên hạ. Người đời nói là lên án, bà không muốn gia đình trở thành cái chủ đề cho người khác bàn tán. 

Tình yêu vượt khỏi mọi tầm hiểu biết của con người, không ai hiểu nó hoàn toàn, và cũng chẳng ai có thể ngăn cảm nó đến với mình. Bà không muốn chấp nhận một đứa con trai như vậy để rồi cả đời khổ vì những lời rỉ tai phỉ báng, châm biếm. Dù yêu thương con nhưng mà bà chịu đủ khổ rồi. Chồng là một kẻ có vấn đề thần kinh, thiên hạ họ phỉ báng, họ khinh thường ông ta đến mức họ trêu chọc quá nhiều mà ông ta tổn thương tâm lý nặng nề, dẫn đến tự tử mới chỉ hơn một năm trước đây. Giờ đến lượt con trai, không bứt ra khỏi tình yêu được mà bị mọi người khiển trách cái thứ họ không thể hiểu hoàn toàn ấy. 

Bà không muốn liên lụy, nhưng bà cũng không muốn con mình chịu đau khổ trước mặt....

Nên cách duy nhất bà nghĩ ra trong cơn nóng giận là không coi cậu là con nữa. 

Chắc không?

\----------------------------

Lai gặp nhau trong rừng, cậu lao đến ôm chầm lấy anh ta, khóc nức nở khiến anh ta hoảng hốt tìm cách dỗ cậu.

-Sao vậy?

Anh xoa xoa đầu cậu rồi dìu cậu ngồi xuống gốc cây thân quen. 

-Mẹ... Mẹ em...

-À...

Anh thở dài, âu yếm xoa đầu cậu rồi hôn trán cậu, an ủi:

-Anh hiểu mà, anh cũng vừa bị đuổi khỏi nhà xong.

Người yêu vẫn không kìm được nước mắt, nên anh ta chỉ biết ôm chặt và liên tục an ủi bằng những cái xoa đầu ấm áp. 

Đến khi cậu ngủ say trong lòng như mèo nhỏ, anh ta mới khẽ cười, yêu chiều hôn lên mũi cậu rồi bế cậu lên, bước từng bước tiến về phía chân núi.

"Mặc kệ người ngoài, tình yêu của chúng ta sẽ dừng lại ở núi"

\--------------

Ặc

Lịch thi dày đặccccc

Ít ra có ý tưởng cho 15 tháng 12 rồi :')

Chắc sẽ phải gấp rút viết thôi.

Thôi bye mọi người.

13/12/2019, ngày núi quốc tế.


	11. Tách trà cho tình yêu mới

-Ủa?

Nó khẽ kêu lên đầy thắc mắc, khi thấy hắn thả hồn nhìn ra ngoài, trông thật buồn bã. Nó tiến lại gần, đặt bình nước đựng trà xuống trước mặt hắn rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh, hỏi:

-Sao mà trông buồn vậy?

Nó xoa xoa đầu hắn, kiểu dỗ dành và hóng hớt phần nào đó.

-Buồn....

Hắn khép khép mắt, vùi mặt vào tay. Nó cười gượng, nghịch nghịch vài sợi tóc của hắn, hỏi hắn:

-Nhớ Roxie hay sao mà buồn vậy?

Hắn không đáp, một hồi im lặng thì ngẩng lên, đôi mắt đầy vẻ buồn bã, hắn nói:

-Nhớ thì một phần, chỉ là, hôm qua cả hai vừa cãi nhau xong nên nó đá tao rồi...

Nó lặng người một cách bất ngờ.

-Đá thật hay đùa?

Hắn nhún vai rồi lại vùi mặt vào tay áo. Giọng hắn nhỏ nhẹ vang lên:

-Tao nghĩ là thật, sáng nay nó lạnh nhạt lắm...

Nó gắng cười gượng thêm lúc nữa, nhẹ nhàng an ủi hắn. Nhưng mà, nó thích hắn, chơi thân quá sinh tình cảm nên nó có ghen tị đến phát khóc khi biết hắn tán đổ Roxie.

Nhưng nó không dám tránh mặt hắn, nó biết hắn vẫn thích chơi với nó, nó biết hắn vẫn còn quan tâm tới nó hơn là cô ấy. Chỉ là nó không được quan tâm, không được trò chuyện, được chơi chung trận mấy với hắn. Dần dần cô ấy trong mắt hắn quan trọng hơn nó, khiến nó tổn thương vì, nó chỉ thân nhất với mỗi hắn, còn những người khác, họ đều bận rộn, họ đều lười biếng, họ không thích đi chơi với nó chỉ vì họ có bạn thân hơn nó.

Nó cô đơn, nó không dám lại gần hắn vì hắn ít khi bắt chuyện với nó khi ở cạnh Roxie. Nó thà cô đơn từ đầu còn hơn là để người nó chơi thân nhất, người nó lỡ có tình cảm tỏ ra phũ phàng quá mức với nó.

Nó không muốn làm gói trà ướt nhẹp trong chiếc cốc trà nóng, thứ chỉ khiến dòng nước chảy vào miệng chậm hơn, khó khăn hơn, như tình yêu của hắn với Roxie ấy.

Nhưng nó không hoàn toàn tránh mặt. Roxie học lớp khác, nên trong giờ học hắn vẫn thích làm việc đôi với nó.

Nó nghĩ, mà cũng chẳng nghĩ được. Nó mải nghĩ đến hắn, ước gì hắn bỏ cô ấy và theo nó nhỉ?

\---------

Hắn bỏ Roxie và trở thành một kẻ độc thân như trước, khi cả hai đã vào đại học.

"Chào mày =))"

-Ủa Elsu hở?

"Ờ tao đây =))"

-Lâu rồi không gặp mày =))

"Ừ, tao cũng nhớ mày ghê..."

-Sao? Có chuyện gì mà tự nhiên nhắn với tao?

"Ờ thì, tao bỏ Roxie rồi, mà sống đơn thì lạc lõng quá..."

-Nên mày muốn gặp tao phải không?

"Ờ, đúng rồi đấy. Lúc nào mày rảnh?"

-Tao sáng rảnh, chiều mới đi học cơ.

"Ờ thế thì đến quán cũ nhé?"

-Ừ, gần chỗ tao ở đấy. Thế nhé, mai hẹn 9 giờ nhé?

"Ừ, tao cũng học chiều mà. Đến trước đặt đồ cho cả hai nhé"

-Rồi ok.

Lòng nó mừng rơn, khi ngay ngày mai đã được gặp lại hắn. Nó thích thú ngồi làm nốt bài vừa được giao, rồi vui vẻ vào bếp nấu cho bản thân bữa chiều.

Đến sáng hôm sau thì nó dậy khoảng 7 rưỡi như thường, xong xuôi thì làm nhanh một cái bánh mỳ kẹp rồi ra ngoài.

Nhảy chân sáo đến quán cà phê quen thuộc, nó đem cả cái ví, phòng trừ ở đó có gì mới.

Nhưng thực ra chẳng có gì mới mà khiến nó muốn thử cả. Nên nó chỉ gọi hai tách Ô Long như thường.

Ngồi chờ, nó lôi cuốn sách nó đang đọc dở ra, bắt đầu nhâm nhi trà và tiếp tục đọc.

-Yorn!

Hắn ngồi huỵch xuống ghế, cởi bỏ áo khoác. Nó gấp sách, để qua một bên. Hai đứa bắt đầu cười đùa và....

Lại là một cuộc nói chuyện rôm rả, đến khi nó nhắc đến Roxie....

-Này, đi nhậu đi mày?

Hắn lên tiếng, sau một khoảng im lặng.

Nó nhìn xuống mặt bàn. Trà đã hết, truyện thì cũng đã đến đây, mà dạo này cũng chưa đi uống mấy. Dù sao thì nó cũng muốn giải tỏa cùng hắn.

-Được thôi, để tao trả tiền cho.

Nó vừa móc ví ra thì chợt hắn can.

-Thôi thôi, để tao trả cho, hôm nay tao bao.

Nó đành miễn cưỡng cho ví lại vào túi, nhìn hắn gọi nhân viên ra và đưa tiền cho họ.

-Đi thôi, ra cái quán gần gần đây nè.

Hắn chỉ nó đi qua đường. Đến nơi, hắn đẩy cửa vào, ngồi xuống một cái bàn và hào hứng gọi nó ngồi xuống cùng.

-Ông chủ, cho bốn lon bia và tí gì đó nhấm nháp cái!

Hắn kêu ông chủ rồi nhìn nó, mỉm cười.

\-----------

Từ bốn lon đã thành cả chục lon, toàn hắn tu hết. Nó tửu lượng không tốt cho lắm nên đã khiêm tốn, nãy giờ mới ít nhiều hai lon bia.

Khi hắn đã say mèm thì nó mới bắt đầu hoảng loạn không biết phải làm thế nào. Có hỏi thì hắn cũng nói vài ba cái thứ lăng nhăng nên nó đã trả tiền bia rồi kéo hắn về phòng trọ của mình.

Nó dìu hắn ngồi lên giường rồi đứng thẳng lại mà nhìn hắn. Xong nó tính đi vô vệ sinh để lấy khăn thì chợt hắn nắm lấy tay nó, ngay lúc nó vừa quay đi và kéo nó lại.

Mà lực kéo lại quá mạnh nên nó đã ngã, may là nó ngã thẳng vào lòng hắn....

-Yorn....

Hắn lẩm bẩm, ôm chặt nó, khiến mặt nó đỏ bừng. Nhưng hắn chưa dừng ở đó mà hắn nâng cằm nó, hôn vào đôi môi mọng nước của người dưới thân.

-A...

Nó bị hắn xâm chiếm, não không nghĩ được gì ngoài thúc đẩy nó phối hợp với hắn.

-Tao yêu mày...

Hắn thì thầm vào tai nó, sau khi cả hai đã trải qua những nụ hôn dài và cuồng nhiệt. Hai người trần trụi, quần áo đã trút bỏ và giờ đang quấn lấy nhau thật chặt.

-Tao cũng yêu mày...

Nó đã dâng mình cho hắn, như thế.

\--------------------

Ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi vào hai thân thể trần. Gió chen lấn thổi qua, khẽ khúc khích với nhau về tình yêu mới....

Hắn tỉnh dậy. Thấy nó đang say ngủ trong lòng mình, với vùng cổ chi chít những dấu hôn của trận mây mưa ngày hôm qua, hắn biết.

Hắn nghịch nghịch những lọn tóc vàng của nó, tự mỉm cười. Hắn thích nhóc này từ thuở nào, thích lắm. Nhưng ba má hắn thì lại kì thị tình yêu đồng tính, hắn biết qua một số lần má nói về đồng nghiệp của má. Nên hắn biết ba má sẽ lại phản đối nếu như hắn công bố hắn yêu nó nên hắn đã dùng Roxie như tấm màn che.

Hôm qua hắn say không phải vì Roxie, hắn chuốc say bản thân để có thể gần nó hơn.

Vậy nên, mọi thứ hôm qua hắn nói là thật.

-Yêu mày.

Hắn thì thào, hôn lên trán nó rồi rời khỏi giường.

\-------------

Mùi trà nồng ấm khẽ đánh thức nó dậy. Mở mắt, và nó thấy hắn ở bên cạnh đang mơ màng ngắm nhìn mình.

-Chào buổi sáng.

Hắn mỉm cười, xoa đầu nó.

-Ư...

Nó gượng dậy, nhưng có vẻ cái hông đau nhức khiến nó lại gục xuống.

Hắn mới lại giúp nó ngồi dậy, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy nó từ đằng sau.

-Sao mày-

-Shh...

Hắn ghì chặt tay nó, rồi khẽ thì thầm:

-Tao pha trà cho mày rồi đấy.

Nó vẫn ngạc nhiên, hỏi:

-Nhưng tại sa-

-Mọi thứ hôm qua tao nói đều là thật, và tao cũng biết mày nói thật.

Nó nghe vậy thì cúi gầm đầu.

-Và đừng dối lòng nữa, Yorn.

Một cái gật đầu khiến mọi âu lo của hắn bay hết đi. Hắn thả lỏng để nó có thể di chuyển được.

-Uống đi.

\--------------

Khựa =)))

Kết xàm chos =)))

Nhưng mà ta cũng méo nghĩ được gì khác =)))

Thôi kệ, ta đi đây pi pi =)))

Mừng ngày chè quốc tế.

15/12/2019


	12. Ai là người thương em?

"---"

"Em ơi?

...

Sao rồi nhỉ?

Ta đã lâu lắm rồi chưa gặp nhau.

Mùa đông năm ấy,....

Haha...

Liệu em còn nhớ anh không?

Anh nhớ em, Yorn....

Anh nhớ, những lần em đi dưới mưa...

Mái tóc em, vàng, bóng lên do nước mưa, ôm lấy gương mặt em mà buồn bã đón nhận những giọt lệ đáng thương.

Những lúc đó anh đang chạy đi tìm em, bất chấp mưa, gió thổi, bão giông, chỉ để tìm em. 

Em buồn vì anh?

Anh sẽ ôm em vào lòng, ấm áp thì thầm nói lời xin lỗi. 

Em sẽ lại... Cười, ôm lại anh.

Nhưng giờ em, liệu còn vậy?

Haha....

Anh xin lỗi...

...

Em còn nhớ những lúc mình cùng ngồi coi phim tình cảm không?

Lúc đó...

Em lại khóc...

Anh mới hốt hoảng mà dỗ em.

Em thật mít ướt quá đi mà...

Em vừa nức nở, vừa ôm chặt anh, như kiểu đứa trẻ ấy. 

Tiếng sụt sịt cứ vang hoài..

Anh mới tắt máy đi.

Lúc đó cũng đã tối,

Anh đành đỡ em nằm xuống mà vuốt ve.

Nhìn mà anh thấy... 

Em thật đáng yêu quá đi mà...

...

Anh đã quên đi em một thời gian dài....

Anh xin lỗi...

Anh lỡ quên đi em,

Quên đi những cái nắm tay nhẹ nhàng,

Ta cùng nhau về...

Chiều mà....

Lại cùng ngóng đợi...

Ngóng đợi...

Bình minh?

...

Hoàng hôn phủ bóng vàng ươm,

Ta kề vai nhau, 

Cùng hướng mắt ra cửa sổ mà thưởng thức bóng chiều tà, 

Em nói...

-Em chỉ cần anh thôi...

...

Anh...

Anh xin lỗi...

Anh đã quên đi rồi....

....

À,

Em còn nhớ những bông hồng đem màu vàng nhạt này không?

....

Haha...

Héo rũ cả rồi...

Đó là những bông hồng anh tặng em....

Ngày trước chúng đẹp lắm...

Nhưng....

Em bỏ anh, 

Sắc đẹp của chúng cũng phai tàn..

Phai đi cùng chút tình cảm còn sót lại....

Mùa đông đó...

Em bỏ anh...

Mùa em thích nhất...

Lại là mùa khiến...

Chỉ anh hay cả hai?

Hay chỉ mình em nữa thôi?

Phải đau đớn như vậy?

Những cái ôm ở sau lưng của anh,

Em bác bỏ.

Em thật khác...

Em nói, 

Bên anh, 

Đi qua bao nơi em chợt cảm thấy rất nhẹ nhàng...

Vậy giờ? 

Ai sẽ đem đến cho em những yên bình như vậy?

Anh biết mà.

Anh biết em đã đi theo tên đó.

Nhưng anh...

Anh...

Anh chẳng muốn làm gì cả.

Anh cũng chẳng thể làm gì cả.

Anh đã quá mệt mỏi rồi.

.....

Tình yêu?

Nó là cái thứ quái quỷ gì chứ?

Đem con người lại gần bên nhau rồi chính thế mà họ làm tổn thương nhau. 

Em là người bỏ anh trước...

Anh...

Anh không biết lí do nào...

Mà em bỏ anh.

Anh....

Anh quá vô tâm ư?

...

Anh thân thiết với ai khác?

Không! 

Làm gì có đâu..

...

Thế là vì cái gì?

...

Em...

Tại em?

...

Chắc vậy?

Anh cũng chẳng biết nữa.

....

Em muốn xa anh,

Khi tình yêu đang được ta nuôi nấng,

Khi yêu thương đang được ta gìn giữ,

An lành...?

Em xóa bỏ hết hy vọng của một tình yêu nồng nhiệt, vừa chen lấn chút ấm áp, nhẹ nhàng....

Cùng hai trái tim non xanh mới chớm nở thứ tình yêu... 

Như vậy?

...

Xin lỗi em, 

Bao năm qua, 

...

Thế nào nhỉ?

...

Thực ra, 

Nói là quên...

Nhưng không thể quên được. 

Anh không thể quên em...

Không thể quên bất cứ một điều gì của em...

Không thể..

....

Em...

Chắc không nhớ anh đâu nhỉ?

...

Phải thôi..

Tình yêu của ta,

Thấm thoát như cơn gió...

Để lại được điều gì?

Ngoài cái lạnh căm...

Của mùa đông,

Em nhỉ?

...

Có phải tôi đang hơi quá?

Khi nói rằng,

Tình yêu của chúng ta,

Đến quá muộn?

Như cánh hồng khi nở rồi mới khoe được sắc đẹp?

Rồi lại thấm thoát mà phai tàn...

Có phải không?

Yorn ơi?

...

Chiều này, 

Có phải chiều cuối?

...

Haha...

...

Anh không biết em nghĩ gì khi nghe được những lời này đây...

Chắc lại hỏi ai đây ấy mà...

....

Ực-

Khụ khụ...

Mùi kinh quá...

...

Em à...

...

Xin lỗi em...

Vài lời cuối cùng thôi...

Haha....

Có thể em sẽ không thể tìm được anh đâu...

Thứ lỗi...

Em không muốn anh xuất hiện...

Như lời em,

Anh sẽ không...

Khụ-

Không xuất hiện nữa...

Mãi mãi....

...

Tạm biệt em...

Anh yêu em...

Mong em tìm được tình yêu tốt đẹp hơn tình yêu của chúng ta...

Chỉ cần em quên đi anh, 

Anh sẽ mãn nguyện...

Mãn nguyện hết kiếp này...

\---"

Vẫn là một buổi chiều buồn....

Đoàn người khoác tấm áo đen vô hồn vây xung quanh h̶̢͝ą̸̆́̃ͅn̴̖̜̍, một sự im lặng đau đớn khó tả. Mọi người cảm thấy thế, h̶̢͝ą̸̆́̃ͅn̴̖̜̍ cũng cảm thấy vậy. Nhưng h̶̢͝ą̸̆́̃ͅn̴̖̜̍ đau đớn hơn nhiều. 

Nước mắt, nhỏ dài...

Gương mặt ấy, h̶̢͝ą̸̆́̃ͅn̴̖̜̍ lại thấy thiệt thân quen...

h̶̢͝ą̸̆́̃ͅn̴̖̜̍ vươn tay muốn chạm vào gò má gầy đang ửng hồng, nhưng bàn tay h̶̢͝ą̸̆́̃ͅn̴̖̜̍ lại xuyên thằng qua, mập mờ.

h̶̢͝ą̸̆́̃ͅn̴̖̜̍, hơi ngỡ ngàng. Ánh chiều tà mùa đông giá rét chiếu rọi nét buồn thảm trên cái xác vô hồn, h̶̢͝ą̸̆́̃ͅn̴̖̜̍ đang nằm kia.

Giọt nước mắt đầy thương cảm ấy, dành cho... h̶̢͝ą̸̆́̃ͅn̴̖̜̍?

Lắc đầu, linh hồn quá cố chỉ biết tiến lại mà ôm chầm lấy nam nhân mỹ miều đang sướt mướt khóc kia. 

-Xin lỗi anh, em chỉ yêu mỗi mình anh... không ai khác cả....

Tiếng gào khóc vang vọng khắp cả khung trời hoàng hôn âm u, đợt gió đông lại thổi tạt qua tuyết, thứ giờ vẫn nằm yên vị dưới đất.

Mọi người vẫn vui vẻ cùng người mình thương yêu, đón một buổi tối giáng sinh mà chỉ vài... vài phút? Vài giờ? nữa thôi là sẽ đến.

Riêng nam nhân kia vẫn còn ở đây nức nở khóc vì linh hồn quá cố kia... 

Mặc cho tuyết làm cóng chân, mặc cho nước mắt nãy giờ đã bị đóng băng lại, vì con tim nát vụn...

Xin lỗi, h̶̢͝ą̸̆́̃ͅn̴̖̜̍ lại hối hận vì hành động của mình.

\--------------

...

Errr...

..

Không phải lỗi gì đâu, ta cố tình đấy =)))

Ta muốn thử cái motif (ta không biết nó từ đâu nữa) là nhân vật này chết rồi thì tác giả sẽ làm nhiễu/ đổi tên xưng hô thành những kí tự khác biệt hoặc thành cái gì kiểu [lỗi]. Nên ta thử áp dụng vô đây =)))

Thế thôi =))

Christmas Eve, 24/12/2019


	13. Elsu đã lừa tình Yorn như nào?????

Gió vi vu thổi.

Lá rơi từ từ xuống, một màu vàng nhẹ khẽ biến mất khỏi tầm mắt hắn...

Anh ta đang mỉm cười thích thú, đứng tựa vào gốc cây cổ thụ lớn trong sân trường.

-Eo, khai giảng chán bỏ mẹ...

Elsu dựa người vào cây, bên cạnh là Murad đang cầm chiếc máy điện thoại, ung dung lướt Face. Anh ta chợt "Òa" lên một tiếng.

-Ê ê mày, tao bảo!

Anh ta đập đập vào vai hắn, giọng hồn nhiên, Murad giơ chiếc máy trước mặt hắn.

-Omega mới chuyển vào nè! Yorn nè!

Hắn chớp chớp mắt, nhìn vào tấm ảnh được anh ta chuyển vào giữa. Đó là một Omega nam xinh đẹp, nổi bật với mái tóc xanh biển vuốt keo qua một bên. Gương mặt sắc xảo với đôi mắt vàng đầy vẻ yêu kiều, môi cậu ta nở nụ cười tươi. Hắn bị thu hút bởi vẻ đẹp kiều diễm đó, mắt liên tục chằm chằm vào bức ảnh cậu ấy đang cố tạo vẻ ngầu lòi.

-Thế nào?

Thu lại điện thoại, Murad huých tay bạn mình rồi cười đầy ẩn ý. Hắn cúi mặt xuống suy tư, khiến Murad có vẻ thích thú.

-Lại tính tán ẻm hả?

Hắn không đáp, chỉ ra vẻ nghĩ ngợi và gật đầu. Murad có vẻ vừa lòng, vui vẻ nói:

-Rồi, xem chú khá đến đâu! Cho chú 5 lít nếu tán được!

Murad cười lớn, vỗ bồm bộp vào lưng hắn rồi bỏ đi, không quên để lại lời chúc thành công cho thằng bạn lâu năm.

-...

Hắn bật cười. Murad không đọc kĩ rồi. Nhìn xuống bình luận, ngay dòng đầu tiên đã là Nakroth giở trò tán tỉnh rồi. Nhưng hắn lại thấy, hình như cậu từ chối hay sao ấy chứ. Alpha xếp hàng một đống, Beta cũng không kém phần, Omega tuy hiếm hoi nhưng lại chát chít khen ngợi vẻ đẹp của cậu, hắn rõ ràng nghe thấy đâu đó trong trường vài lần cái tên Yorn.

Khó mà tán, nhiều người theo đuổi.

Thế này thì phải 1 củ là ít!

Nhưng hắn thì sợ gì.

Rồi thì tán, hắn chơi được ấy mà.

\---------

Lần đầu tiên...

Hắn thấy cậu ta trên đường, liền chạy thật nhanh đến và khoác vai cậu, tỏ vẻ nói:

-Chào, học sinh mới.

Hắn hơi bất ngờ về mùi hương nồng đượm cánh mũi thơm mùi lô hội, thế nào nhỉ? Nó nồng thì nồng thật, nhưng nó lại thật nhẹ nhàng.

Người con trai này, hắn thích.

Cậu ta hồn nhiên đáp lại, không thèm nhìn hắn:

-Chào.

Hắn hơi ức chế nhưng nhịn, tiếp tục:

-Cần tôi dẫn quanh trường tham quan không?

Câu tán tỉnh thân thuộc, có phải quá mới đâu, chỉ là chất giọng của hắn hơi thô...

Cậu bật cười, gỡ tay hắn ra và đáp lại cũng bằng một câu khá thô:

-Tự biết đường, không cần anh.

Rồi cậu ta nhanh chân đi lên tầng, bỏ lại hắn ngơ ngác bên dưới.

"Cũng biết né thính ấy nhỉ?"

\---------

Lần thứ hai....

-Tôi thích em như 4 và 6.

Hắn ung dung ngồi trước mặt cậu. Câu nói vừa rồi khiến cậu khó hiểu.

-Là sao?

Thấy cái nhướng mày của cậu, hắn thích thú giải đáp:

-Là tôi thích em quanh năm.

Cậu khựng lại, có vẻ như câu nói đó chẳng có ý nghĩa gì. Yorn nhăn mặt và lắc lắc đầu. Nhưng không để cậu nhận ra thì hắn đã biến mất.

Cậu thở dài ngán ngẩm.

Tên kì quặc, tuy vậy cậu vẫn thích hắn.

\----------

Lại một lần nữa....

Cả hai ngồi trong quán của nhà trường.

Hắn đặt hộp quà nhỏ trước mặt, nở nụ cười ôn nhu, nhìn cậu, với đôi mắt vàng long lanh bất ngờ.

-Cho tôi?

Hắn có phần ngạc nhiên khi cậu vui mừng nhận lấy. Hờ, kì lạ thật. Bình thường toàn né tránh, toàn từ chối, bây giờ lại chịu nhận ư?

-Òa!

Hắn thích thú nhìn cậu tỏ ra trẻ con hết cỡ. Móc khóa mặt trời trong tay, cậu nghịch nghịch nó như một đứa trẻ.

"Đáng yêu ghê"

Hắn mỉm cười, vươn tay xoa đầu cậu.

-Thích không?

Cậu gật đầu, đặt nó xuống bàn.

-Thích thì làm người yêu tôi đi.

Cậu không đáp, nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc chìa khóa mặt trời màu vàng. Hắn chờ đợi trong bầu không khí khá là ngại ngùng.... Cậu thở dài, mỉm cười đáp lại bằng giọng nhỏ nhẹ hết mức:

-Tôi nghĩ sau...

Khẽ nghịch ngợm ngón tay cậu, tay luồn vào mà nắm lấy bàn tay mịn màng kia, hắn lặng nhìn cậu lim dim đôi mắt kiều diễm.

Ah, hắn lại lỡ sa đắm vào khoảnh khắc này rồi..

\-------------

-A! Cướp!

Giọng một bà lão vang lên, ngay sau đó là tiếng bước chân chạy hối hả.

-Chạy nhanh đi, bắt là toi!

Lũ cướp mải tranh nhau cái túi, không kịp để ý phía trước.

-Đứng lại!

Cậu đứng ngay ở trước chúng, miệng đem nụ cười khiêu khích.

-Tránh ra nhóc con!

Tên trộm đi đầu đang muốn đẩy cậu qua một bên. Nhưng hắn chưa kịp lại gần thì đã dừng lại vì nghi ngại.

Thứ ánh sáng màu xanh phai hồng kia, ma thuật. Một cây cung hiện ra trên tay cậu.

Lóa mắt.

Có phải vì thứ ma thuật tuyệt đẹp kia hay không mà chợt hắn- cũng ngỡ ngàng.

Thuần thục, một cách chuyên nghiệp. Những mũi tên ánh lên màu xanh kì ảo, bay xuyên qua không khí se lạnh.

Những tên đi đầu bắt đầu gục xuống.

Máu chảy dài từ những vết thương do mũi tên đâm trúng. Hắn thật khâm phục cậu trai này.

-Tránh ra!

Tên đằng sau cùng mới xông len tính tấn công cậu, nhưng chưa kịp làm gì đã nhận được một viên ngay vào vai.

Khẩu súng bắn tỉa lớn trên tay hắn bốc ra làn khói xám xịt, nhẹ nhàng bay đi với chút mùi thuốc súng.

Hắn hiện hình sau một hồi ẩn mình bên cạnh bức tường.

-Điếc không sợ súng.

Hắn gằn giọng. Những tên cướp còn đứng, còn đi được cũng sợ hãi mà bỏ chạy.

Chỉ là chúng liên mồm nói, Mafia.

Cậu nhìn chúng thoái lui, không nhịn được mà thở dài một hơi.

-Anh hiện mặt một cái là chúng chạy luôn rồi, kinh vậy?

Cậu quay lại với hắn, đôi mắt vàng lấp lánh ngưỡng mộ. Hắn mỉm cười với gương mặt vẫn hoài trẻ con của cậu, đáp:

-Em mới ngầu.

Cậu gãi đầu ngại ngùng, cười hì hì rồi tiếp tục:

-Cũng phải cảm ơn anh đã đến giúp tôi.

Hắn tiến lại gần cậu, đôi tay khẽ vuốt ve mái tóc xanh biển của người kia.

-Không có gì.

Khi thân hình hắn che lấp hết tầm nhìn, đến mức cậu phải ngước lên để nhìn hắn, giọng hắn trầm trầm vang lên:

-Sắp tới có hội Prom của học viện Liên Quân đấy, em biết chưa?

Cậu cười híp mắt, đáp:

-Tôi biết chứ.

Hắn nắm lấy tay cậu mà vân vê, tiếp tục:

-Nếu em chưa đồng ý đi với ai, thì đi với tôi nhé?

Cậu hơi khựng lại. Ngay sau đó lại nhe răng cười với hắn:

-Tôi còn tưởng anh sẽ không mời cơ. Anh đi với tôi nhé!

\--------------

Vài ngày sau, trong hành lang trường....

-Ê Liliana! Biết gì chưa?!

Murad chạy lại và khoác vai cô bạn Beta của mình, hào hứng hỏi.

-Sao?

Liliana thì vẫn ung dung đem mấy cuốn sách đi vào thư viện, chỉ chờ Murad nói hết...

-Elsu đã rủ được Yorn đi dự Prom của học viện rồi đấy!

Liliana giật mình quay lại nhìn anh ta.

-Cái gì cơ???! Thánh né thính ấy hả? Không thể tin được!

-Elsu cá với tao từ đầu năm học là sẽ cưa đổ được nó, cứ ngỡ tao thắng nó, ai dè...

Liliana cất nốt cuốn sách lên kệ rồi cười ẩn ý...

-Hahaha, lại thêm một Omega vào danh sách rồi!

Nhìn hai kẻ vừa nhắc đến tên cậu, tay siết chặt, đầy uất ức.

"Chuyện này... là thật?"

\---------

-Em... chỉ là trò cá cược của anh thôi... phải không?

Yorn quay mặt đi, né tránh cái vuốt má của hắn. Chất giọng này hẳn là giận dỗi, chuyện cá cược với Murad đã xong xuôi rồi nhưng...

Hắn hoảng hốt ôm chầm lấy cậu, cố gắng biện minh:

-Mọi chuyện không như em nghĩ đâu! Anh đã thay đổi từ khi có em rồi!

Cậu vùng ra khỏi vòng tay hắn, gào lên:

-Làm sao tôi có thể tin anh được?! Đồ tồi!

Bóng cậu vụt đi, khiến hắn thấy tội lỗi vì trò cá cược này.

"Murad, mày đáng chết!"

Không để bóng người yêu khuất khỏi tầm mắt, hắn đuổi theo.

-Anh xin lỗi! Yorn!!!

Vừa chạy theo hắn vừa rủa Murad.

"Ngu ngốc! Yorn bây giờ mới là quan trọng! Phải tìm em ấy để giải thích mọi truyện, không thể để mất em ấy được!"

\--------------

Chạy băng qua biển người, hắn lách mình gắng thoát ra khỏi chỗ đông nghìn nghịt, tìm kiếm mái tóc xanh biển quen thuộc.

-Yorn!

Hắn thấy hội của Murad trước mặt, kiếm cách lách qua một bên nhưng vẫn bị Butterfly phát hiện.

-Ê Mu, Elsu kìa!

-Đâu đâu?!?

Chưa kịp để họ nhìn thấy mình, hắn đã ẩn mình chạy ven theo vách tường, ra khỏi khán phòng.

Thấy cậu vô hồn lẽo đẽo đi trên con đường vắng, hắn thở phào, tiến lại gần và ôm chầm cậu từ phía sau.

-Yorn, Anh thật sự xin lỗi...

Nghiêng đầu qua một bên, cậu lạnh lùng né tránh hắn, không đáp.

-Lúc đầu đó chỉ là trò đùa của Murad, nhưng từ khi nói chuyện với em anh đã thay đổi. Em là quan trọng nhất với anh..

Yorn chần chừ. Cậu muốn đáp lại, dù sao nghe vậy cũng mềm lòng, nhưng nếu hắn chỉ nói dối, cậu sẽ hối hận...Con tim thúc đẩy cậu, cậu sẽ nghe theo nó.

-Anh hứa với em...?

Hắn nghe thế mừng rơn, vội dụi đầu vào hõm cổ cậu mà ôm chặt, hít lấy hít để mùi lô hội quen thuộc, đáp:

-Anh hứa!

\-------------

Khhhh.....

Không thú vị cho lắm....

....

Ta nghĩ vậy =)))

Nhưng mà, gà làm cái dạ hội của Lau với Yorn dởm quá *chẹp chẹp*

Ta viết lại rồi mới hả giận >=((

Aaanyway, chap này viết về hai skin đó là Elsu Guitar Tình Ái và Yorn Nam Thần Dạ Hội, tại vì....

Quá nhiều hint!!!

Này thì là màu trắng lóa mắt rồi thì là hường nam tính mù mắt ta rồi thì là bối cảnh cốt truyện (trailer) là ở trường rồi thì là... Thì là... Suy luận ra một tí thì trong dạ hội lại có âm nhạc nên hai skin nó liên quan tới nhau...

Thính nó gọi là bay khắp trời luôn...

Oimeoi tim ta đau thế...

Thôi bye bye anh iem và chúc giáng sinh này ôm GỐI đọc truyện cho vui nhé =)))

25/12/2019 Christmas Day.


	14. Đêm cuối năm...

-Nè Elsu....

Cậu gọi hắn. 

Mặt cậu khá gần hắn, gương mặt đỏ hồng dễ thương kèm với đôi mắt lim dim nhìn người bên cạnh.

Trời tối, lại phớt phớt màu do pháo hoa vẫn đang nở rực rỡ trên không. Đây là họ đang ở ngoài hành lang cùng đón năm mới.

-Hửm?

Sự kiều diễm từ đôi môi mỏng kia, hắn lại thèm muốn.

Nồng độ cồn trong người hắn có vẻ khá cao, cậu cũng chẳng kém gì.

Chỉ là, cả hai cùng ngồi ngắm pháo hoa, nhâm nhi vài chén rượu thôi, nhưng đều uống quá liều, phần nào đó do là rượu mạnh.

Hắn dịu dàng nâng cằm cậu, hôn lấy đôi môi kia, ngay tức khắc đã dùng lưỡi mà khám phá khoang miệng ấm.

-Ưm...

Tiếng giọng cậu khẽ rung lên, mỗi khi hắn dùng đầu lưỡi đùa cợt với lưỡi cậu.

Thích thú với nó, hắn như bị kích thích mà trở nên nồng nhiệt hơn.

Vòng tay qua cổ người kia, khẽ đẩy lại gần. Cậu khát khao hơi ấm cơ thể hắn, cũng lại muốn thấy cái mùi rượu kia.

-Ah~

Nụ hôn tiếp diễn khi hắn bắt đầu lần mò vào vùng da phía sau tấm áo giữ nhiệt của cậu, tạo ra những sự động chạm kích thích khiến người cậu giật giật mỗi khi hắn cấu nhẹ vào da.

Cậu thật quá quyến rũ mà, hắn mơ hồ nghĩ.

Hắn bế cậu lên, nhanh chóng bước vào trong nhà.

-Ngh... nóng...

Cậu hơi cựa mình, khiến hắn mất bình tĩnh càng tăng tốc tiến thẳng đến đó.

Dùng chân đạp cửa, hắn không ngại ngần ném cậu lên giường, cởi bỏ chiếc áo sơ mi trên người.

Khẽ gượng dậy, cậu đỏ mặt vì thân hình hắn. Tuy nhìn cũng vài lần, nhưng cậu vẫn không sao quen nổi cái cơ bắp rắn chắc này của hắn. Thật ngượng nha.

Trèo lên giường, hắn đẩy cậu xuống, nhanh chóng cởi bỏ quần áo cho cả hai.

Tiếng hắn thở dốc bên tai thật cuốn hút mà....

Lại một nụ hôn nữa, từ từ hắn lại nhởn nhơ xuống vùng cổ trắng hồng vẫn phập phồng nhịp thở thiếu kiên nhẫn.

-Ngh-Yah~

Cậu co lại chân, kích ứng vì sự vuốt ve của hắn nơi hạ bộ giờ đã cứng lên.

Không để cậu mất bình tĩnh với những cái chạm không, hắn cúi xuống mút lấy nhũ hoa quyến rũ nơi bờ ngực nhấp nhô.

-Ưm~

Cậu dùng tay che lại miệng, ưỡn người vì nhột.

Kèm lại hai thứ với nhau, khoái cảm đã khiến cậu thiếu điều mà ra hết tay hắn.

Hắn ngẩng lên, ngắm nhìn gương mặt ướt đẫm mồ hôi của cậu, cười mỉm.

-Hừm, em dâm đãng thật.

Dùng chính thứ tinh dịch nhớp nháp đó, hắn mau chóng đem ngón tay mở rộng tiểu huyệt, chuẩn bị cho phần chính của đêm nay.

-Hư- Ưa~

Tiểu huyệt gặp ngón tay thì siết chặt lại, càng giúp hắn thêm phần hứng thú.

-Ư- Elsu... Mn.. Nữa đi...

Nóng nẩy muốn thêm, cậu cầu xin hắn cho thêm.

Cái bộ dạng này, quả thật khiến hắn không thể cưỡng lại được mà buộc bản thân phải chà đạp nó.

Không chờ nữa, hắn rút ngón tay ra, thay vào đó là cự vật, lớn hơn rất nhiều.

Thấy sự xâm nhập phía bên dưới như muốn làm rách đôi người, mắt cậu ứa lệ đau đớn, hắn thấy mà tội nghiệp.

-A- Đau!

Hắn đẩy sâu hết cỡ, nhanh chóng rướn người lên mà an ủi cậu bằng những cái hôn.

Nồng độ cồn cao đã khiến thú tính hắn trỗi dậy, bất ngờ hắn cử động luôn khiến cậu không kịp làm quen, lại bám chặt lấy hắn mà nức nở.

Hắn cắn răng chịu đau vì những vết cào cậu tạo ra phía sau lưng, đẩy mạnh hơn nữa để cả hai có thể đạt đến khoái cảm tận cùng.

Và lại cứ tiếp diễn như thế, cả đêm.

\------------

Ụa ....

Dạo này từ sáng tới tối toàn ngậm cẩu lương...

Muốn nôn ra cả máu nhưng mà thôi...

Một chap H siêuuuuuu ngắn cho anh chị iem thưởng thức qua buổi sáng của New Year's Eve.

Ta xin lỗi ta hổng có gì khác ngoài xôi kèm thịt để ném vào truyện =)))

Thế thôi, năm mới vui vẻ =)))

31/12/2019


	15. Cuối năm ư? Vẫn phải bán thôi...

Xoa xoa hai tay vào nhau, cậu, trong chiếc áo hoodie vàng nhạt, nhanh chân đi đến quán ăn của anh, ngay trước mắt.

Đẩy cánh cửa bằng gỗ, cậu kéo mũ xuống. Không khí ẩm và nóng của một quán mì vào hai cái mùa lạnh lẽo nhất này, như sưởi ấm cho khách ăn vào đầu xuân.

-Chào Elsu!

Tuy là năm mới, mọi người đều đã được nghỉ rồi nhưng quán ăn này vẫn hoạt động như không có ngày nghỉ.

Người thanh niên chủ cửa hàng ở đây, là một nam thanh niên trai tráng, cao lớn, chỉ có con chim ưng xích ở phía góc quán bầu bạn.

Mà cậu lại cũng hay ngồi chỗ đó. Một chỗ ngồi khá tốt, ngay bên cạnh cửa sổ, hướng tầm nhìn về phía hồ, nơi hiện tại sắp sửa bắn pháo hoa mừng ngày mùng một.

-Chào Yorn, vẫn như thường phải không?

Thanh niên đáp lại, giọng nói có hơi khàn đi, chắc Elsu đang đau họng hoặc... Nó chỉ là một triệu chứng quen thuộc của mùa đông lạnh.

Cậu lại gần chỗ quầy, nhìn một lượt cái bảng menu.

-Hm... Hôm nay cho tôi mỳ matcha đi, kèm với súp ức ngan.

Cậu chỉ vào món ăn ở trên tấm bảng. Anh ta thấy thế thì thắc mắc hỏi:

-Thay đổi khẩu vị à?

-Haha, chắc không, nghe Nakroth nói là ngon nhất hắn từng ăn nên tôi cũng tò mò.

Cậu bật cười với gương mặt có tí gì đó dễ thương của anh ta.

-Rồi, cứ ngồi đi.

Lại quay về chỗ với con chim ưng, cậu gãi gãi đầu nó và nựng nó vài câu. Xong cậu ngó nghiêng quanh quán.

-Ái chà, hôm nay còn có khách hả?

Cậu để ý tới cặp đôi ngồi ở đầu bên kia. Không phải nam nữ, mà là hai nam. Một mang mái tóc màu tím ngắn, vuốt ngược, một là người châu Á, khá nhỏ con, mái tóc nâu đậm buộc đuôi ngựa. Có vẻ cũng đang trò truyện khá là vui.

-Cũng là khách quen lâu không gặp thôi.

-Cả hai?

-Không, mỗi đầu tím thôi. 

Anh ta hất đầu về phía hai người kia, cười cười. 

-Hửm? Bạn cũ?

Cậu tựa đầu vào hai tay, ngắm nhìn anh ta vẫn nấu mì một cách chuyên nhiệp.

-Bạn cùng trường đại học ấy mà, bây giờ vừa mới từ Pháp về đây. 

-Ủa? Anh học đại học nào?

Cậu thả hai tay xuống, nhìn anh ta. 

-Học ở học viện trà đạo và ẩm thực ấy mà. 

Anh ta có vẻ đã xong, đem ra cho cậu món ăn. 

-A, cảm ơn.

Vẫn thế, mì soba matcha trên tấm khay gỗ, bên cạnh là nồi súp nóng hổi nồng mùi nước ninh ngan và nấm, kèm một cái bát ăn.

Anh ta có vẻ cũng hết việc để làm, ngồi xuống đối diện cậu, lặng yên ngắm nhìn.

-Ủa mà anh ăn chưa?

Cậu nhìn hắn, vô tư hỏi.

-Thực ra là chưa...

Anh ta mỉm cười, mà lại thở dài một tiếng.

-Không thèm ăn luôn?

Cậu bật cười, lại bắt đầu khẽ xì xụp mì. 

-Em cho tôi ăn đi?

Môi anh ta nhếch lên, rướn lại gần cậu như thật khiến mặt cậu đỏ bừng, bối rối.

-Ê ê, tự nấu đi nha! Hổng cho đâu!

Cậu bĩu môi và kéo cả khay gần về phía mình, anh ta trông thế lại bật cười.

-Tôi đùa tôi đùa, xin lỗi em.

Vươn tay khẽ xoa xoa đầu cậu, anh ta lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn cậu.

-Mà... Sao không nghỉ bán vậy?

Cậu ngượng ngùng hỏi, dù sao ăn cũng gần xong, cậu lại có chút quan tâm anh ta hơn vì... đúng là anh ta chưa ăn gì cả. Anh ta chỉ đùa ở chỗ là cậu cho anh ta ăn thôi chứ còn....

-Chẳng có lí do gì mà tôi phải nghỉ bán cả.

Anh ta nhún vai, đôi mắt hướng tới bàn tay cậu, thứ đang có vẻ đắn đo, cuộn tròn vào nhau.

-Không mừng năm mới với ai hả?

Anh ta nghe thế thì hơi khựng lại, nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu với đôi mắt suy tư có vẻ vừa mở to hơn trước.

-S-Sao? Tôi nói sai gì à?

-Tôi... 

Mắt anh ta chợt đượm buồn, khẽ trùng xuống nhìn ngón tay mình mà vân vê.

Sự im lặng này là sao đây?

-Tôi không có gia đình....

Elsu gượng cười. Nụ cười u sầu đó có làm cậu bất chợt mà cảm thấy bối rối.

-Ah, thật tiếc, xin lỗi anh...

Anh ta ngẩng lên, nhìn cậu rồi cười tươi hơn, tuy vẫn vương chút phiền muội.

-Em không cần xin lỗi đâu.

Cậu chìm trong lúng túng. Thấy người đối diệm tỏ ra đáng yêu như vậy, anh ta mới xoa đầu cậu lần nữa, sau đó nhổm dậy.

-Xong chưa?

-A- R- Rồi...

\- Vậy tôi pha cho em tí trà nhé?

Anh ta bưng khay đồ ăn đi, rửa thật nhanh.

-Oii!! Elsu! Tao về đây!

-Mời, tao không tiễn mày.

-Ê ê mày phũ thế! Bạn lâu năm không đến chơi mà!

\- Kệ mày chứ, dù sao cũng chỉ là khách thôi haha!

-Này là lại thích gây sự với tao à, hôm nào đấu một trận coi?

-Sợ gì không chơi!

-Rồi nhớ mồm, ngày mai tao qua!

-Thì qua, thua là nộp tiền cho tao!

-Rồi, chấp luôn!

Hai người họ đi rồi thì anh ta lại cứ cười cười, đem khay trà ra.

Cậu nghe hết đoạn hội thoại, thấy cũng thắc mắc.

-Đấu gì đây?

Anh ta đưa cậu cốc trà rồi nhẹ nhàng đáp:

-Nấu ăn, xem món của ai ngon hơn thôi.

-À...

Cậu lặng lẽ nhấp một ngụm trà, hướng mắt nhìn ra ngoài.

-Ủa? Bắn pháo hoa rồi kìa!

Những bông pháo nổ tung trên trời, lấp lánh thành những tia sáng rã ra và từ từ ào xuống, rồi mất tăm phía sau hàng cây thưa thớt.

Anh ta cũng lại hướng ra ngoài. Đôi mắt màu cà phê phản chiếu những tia sáng của bông pháo, lấp lánh, lại đong đầy sự... U buồn.

-Tự nhiên thấy pháo hoa năm nay đẹp hơn nhiều...

Môi anh ta khẽ nhếch lên, tự nhiên làm cả khuôn mặt có nét gượng gượng.

Cậu quay lại nhìn Elsu, mỉm cười nói:

-Tôi thấy nó vẫn giống thế đấy chứ?

-...Khi có em ở đây.

....

Hoàn toàn bình tĩnh.

Nó khiến cậu...

Lặng người.

-Hơ... Anh- Anh làm tôi hơi ngại đó....

-Thật mà...

Anh ta khẽ đỏ mặt, vẫn đăm chiêu ngắm pháo hoa.

-Những năm trước tôi không xem, tại vì xem một mình, tôi thấy buồn...

Những đợt pháo hoa dần dần chuyển từ sắc màu sang độc nhất ánh vàng kim ấm áp.

-Mẹ... mẹ tôi mất ngay sáng ngày mùng một cả chục năm trước, mà tôi lúc đó còn quá nhỏ, nên cú sốc đó là rất lớn, tôi không kìm được nước mắt mỗi khi... Mỗi khi đến năm mới....

Elsu dùng tay quệt đi nước mắt, thấy thế lòng cậu lại tràn đầy sự cảm thương cho anh ta.

Cậu vòng qua bên này, ngồi cạnh anh ta.

-Nếu anh cần, tôi sẵn sàng ở bên....

Anh ta bất ngờ nhìn cậu, đôi mắt cà phê rớm lệ.

-Nào nào...

Cậu ôm lấy anh ta, để anh ta áp mặt vào vai mình.

-Cứ khóc đi, tôi ở đây.

Anh ta có hơi bất ngờ, nhưng rồi cũng chịu ôm chặt cậu, nức nở khóc.

Ánh pháo hoa màu lam u buồn, mở một năm mới trong nước mắt.

Thật tội nghiệp nam thanh niên này....

-Xin lỗi, và cảm ơn em....

Anh ta nói, tuy vẫn ôm chặt lấy người kia.

\- Không có gì.... Dù sao thì anh cũng giải tỏa hết rồi mà...

-Chưa... Còn một điều nữa mà tôi chỉ muốn nói với em....

Anh ta gượng dậy, dùng tay quệt nước mắt còn vương lại, gương mặt phảng phất ánh đỏ hồng của pháo hoa.

-Tôi thích em!

Năm sau, chắc Elsu sẽ nghỉ bán vào năm mới thôi.

\--------------

....

Ờ thì, chúc mừng năm mới =))))

Sáng ngồi viết mà muốn nôn quá đi =((

Ừ thì cẩu lương, lại nhồi thêm cả đồ ăn vào nữa, có chết không cơ.

....

Anyway, err....

Có hơi dị hợm một tí, chap này ớ.

Mong anh em có tí thông cảm

Ta vẫn đang phê pha cà phê, xin lỗi =)))

1/1/2020, New Year.


	16. Move your body

Sia nói đúng, có một bài thơ trong cơ thể em.

"pOETRY iN yOUR bODY?"

Phải, cơ thể em đó. Uyển chuyển, nhỏ bé mà lại thật quyến rũ. Thật, mọi thứ, giọng nói truyền cảm, mái tóc uốn lượn vàng ươm quen thuộc, em chẳng khác gì một bài thơ được tạc lên một cơ thể con người.

Vì em mà hắn lại bắt đầu lơ mơ, vì em mà hắn bỗng cảm thấy thật muốn.... Em thật cuốn hút, tất cả mọi mặt, mọi chuyển động...

Dựa vào thành ghế lạnh mà tận hưởng giai điệu rộn ràng của bài hát, đăm đăm vào đôi mi yểu điệu ẩn đi cặp lam ngọc long lanh, em dường như đang rất chán.

Hm..... em quay lại nhìn hắn sao? Đôi mắt ấy.... Em thật ngây thơ. Không hề biết hắn vẫn luôn ngắm nhìn em từ phía sau?

Em nói em thật thích hắn, vậy?

Em thích hắn đến từng nào?

Thích hắn? Cơ thể hắn? Tính cách hắn?

Hay em thích cái gì?

Hm...

Hơi men, len lỏi trong tâm trí, hắn dựa vào ghế, tay trống cằm mà vuốt ve má em. Em hơi giật mình, mùi rượu nồng đượm tỏa ra, em lại nhìn sang một bên, ngượng ngùng. Hắn nhìn vậy mà bất mãn, lên tiếng:

-Quay lại đây nào Yorn.

Kéo gương mặt đáng yêu đó về phía mình, vân vê bàn tay trên môi em, em lại khẽ rên rỉ mà chạm vào ngực hắn, gò má trở nên hồng hào. Lực kéo khiến em dịch lại gần hắn hơn, cả thân trên cứ thế dựa vào người hắn. 

Mắt em long lanh, đôi tay nhẹ nhàng trơn mớn bờ ngực phập phồng từng hơi đứt quãng, em thở dốc, đầy vẻ thèm khát.

"Anh thật nóng bỏng ah~"

Lời thì thào em nói ra, hắn lại chợt cười mỉm. 

Bé con, thật muốn thỏa mãn em. 

Hắn nâng viền cằm nhọn đó lên, dùng môi mình bao phủ cánh môi anh đào của em, một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng.

Đầu lưỡi tinh ranh nhanh nhẹn cạ cạ vào môi trên, thấy sơ hở liền lọt qua mà mạnh mẽ xâm chiếng khoang miệng ấm nóng.

Đó là hắn, đôi tay lần mò xuống bờ eo mà khẽ cấu cấu vài cái, khiến em giật giật mình vì kích thích.

"Ưm- Mnn..."

Thiếu niên này khẽ rùng mình, tay bấu lấy tấm áo mỏng manh của hắn, mông khẽ đung đưa theo bàn tay hắn xoa nắn. 

Hắn rời bờ môi anh đào đã sưng tấy lên vì hắn cắn đến bật máu, thật nhanh thấp thoáng ánh bạc kim của sợi chỉ nối giữa hai môi. Đầu môi kia được an ủi bởi sự dịu dàng do đầu lưỡi hắn, ngược lại với bàn tay vẫn siết chặt viền cằm em. 

-Muốn tôi không?

Hắn nhếch môi cười ranh mãnh, lướt lướt ngón tay kéo tụt quần em xuống khiến em sợ, vội vã hạ mông xuống cho hắn.

"Ư- Ưm... Có"

Một mực đối lập với hành động, hắn thấy, liền bóp mạnh bờ mông căng tròn của em, hơi gằn giọng:

-Hừm, sợ sao?

Cả thân em run rẩy, hơi giật giật mỗi khi hắn động ngón tay vào vùng kín. Thấy em dâm đãng rướn người lên muốn hôn, hắn lập tức bỏ tay ra khỏi mông em.

"Hư-ưm?"

Em ngước đôi mắt xanh đỏ ửng ướt đẫm lệ hòa mồ hôi, nhìn hắn đầy thắc mắc. Thích thú với sự trống rỗng hiện rõ, hắn mạnh bạo bế em lên, vác lên vai và nhanh chân.

"Eh- Ah! Anh- Anh làm gì vậy?"

-Đêm nay tôi sẽ thao chết em!

\------------------------

Phê hơm???

PHÊ KHÔNG MẤY ĐỨA +))))))

Ta phê ngất ngây con gà tây =))

Ngất bà nó lên cành quất luôn =))

Anyway, Mừng năm mới an khang thịnh vượng nghen thiên hạ =))

24/1/2020, Lunar New Year's Eve


	17. Lời yêu ngây dại

Người ngẩng đầu nhìn những cợn mây.

Ấm áp cái vàng cam của tời chiều, dần dần mất đi khi mây đã dần nhiều hơn...

"Lấp lánh, giọt sương kia như trôi,

Là vài câu nói, chưa kịp nghĩ tới..."

Run rẩy.

Cái se se lạnh này khiến làn da rám nắng ấy rung lên thành đợt.

Bóng người lớn chợt như bé đi, ngước ra ngoài cửa sổ chút màu chiều.

Tiếng đàn nhẹ nhàng cất lên, buồn thảm hòa vào cái lốp đốp của cơn mưa phùn đầu xuân.

Đôi mắt người rung rung, lấp lánh một giọt lệ nhỏ xíu, buồn bã đôi mi khép lại.

"Tách"

Đàn lại gẩy.

Người lại hé mắt, ngắm nhìn những bông hoa hồng nhạt màu đọng nước mưa mát. 

Người buồn, trời cũng buồn.

Người chỉ tiếc có vài câu nói mà người vẫn chưa kịp nói ra với em.

Người thương em.

Nhớ em.

.

.

"Chờ xuân kia sang,

Yêu thương ghé ngang, buông lời...."

Giọng người khàn đi, lệ buông xuống, cái "tách" lên cây đàn gỗ mà em đã tặng. 

Chợt giật mình, người xấu hổ, quệt đi dòng lệ thứ hai vẫn đang thả mình trên má.

Ngẩng lên nhìn mưa nhỏ, người u buồn dừng đàn. Cả cơ thể thả lỏng, người chỉ mím môi cay đắng....

.

Xuân năm trước....

Lúc đó, người chờ một năm mới đến. Tưởng chừng như một mình, thì em vui vẻ ghé qua. 

Người mừng rơn, vội vã xuống đón em. Em ôm lấy người, rồi cả hai cùng vào nhà.

Người đãi trà, hào hứng trò chuyện với em, song cái ngại ngùng không thể hết.

Em cười nhẹ, cầm cây đàn để bên cạnh và đưa cho hắn, nở nụ cười ấm áp, lòng người lại xao xuyến.

-Tặng anh, mừng năm mới!

...

Người bật cười, đau xót gẩy gẩy vài nốt đàn khác.

Cất giọng:

"Cho anh mang nụ cười chàng,

Vội đem vào trong dòng thơ, cho hồn bay giữa giấc mơ..."

Người lần nữa dừng tiếng, vô hồn đưa tay lên, nhìn.

Ngước lên nhìn mây, lại thật đau đớn cõi lòng đơn côi...

Người nhớ nụ cười ấm áp đó của em....

Nhớ mà hát lúc nào cũng nhắc đến...

Thơ... cũng giống hát thôi...

Người hát...

Lại đê mê.

Lại là thuốc lá.

Lại nhạc, ca...

Người lại hát, thả hồn trong tiếng mưa rơi ảm đạm nơi sân thượng vắng...

"Cho anh đem tiếng yêu nhỏ nhẹ,

Gieo vào nơi đầu môi, cho lòng ai khỏi ngẩn ngơ..."

Giọng người run lên, từng đợt theo những cơn gió lạnh lẽo, khàn đi nhiều....

Người nhớ em.....

Người chạm ngón tay vào môi mình, vân vê đầy vị nhớ nhung, rồi đưa xuống cổ, kéo cổ áo lên mà xoa xoa mấy vết răng cắn đã hơi mờ nơi bờ vai....

Là em.....

Chỉ sau một đêm, em đã nói em có người thương...

Người muốn gặp em, cho khỏi cô đơn, cho khỏi ngơ ngẩn như kẻ không đầu đuôi như này...

"Mưa đem yêu thương sắc màu....

Mặc cho thẳm sâu trong muôn lần nhói đau..."

Thở hắt một hơi, đau đớn.

Phải.

Phải rồi.

Mưa luôn đem một tình yêu...

Mưa cũng luôn xóa đi một nụ tình.....

Lòng người nhói đau...

"Ta đem dịu êm với trái tim dạt dào...

Hãy để con tim của em vẫn say nồng khát khao-"

Người khẽ bật cười khi vừa dứt câu hát. 

Bật cười một sự u uất. 

Người cúi đầu, để tâm trí lạc trong hoài bão của những suy nghĩ về em, tay vuốt ve mái tóc nâu của bản thân, 

Người thèm muốn hương thơm của em....

Mong ước được chạm vào em, an ủi em bằng những đêm nồng nàn say đắm.....

Nhưng người đâu còn được?

Người mặc kệ nỗi đau đớn trong cõi lòng, lại gẩy thêm vài tiếng đàn.

Nhưng bất chợt có tiếng gõ cửa nhỏ nhẹ vang vang bên tai. Người buông cây đàn, vội vã chạy xuống cửa trước.

Cánh cửa bật mở. 

Vẫn là em, một nụ cười ấm áp khiến người chợt thấy vui vui. 

-Chào Elsu!

Đưa em vào trong. Nhưng người hơi thắc mắc.

Em biểu lộ sự ngượng ngùng khác lạ. Người mới tiến lại gần em, lo lắng hỏi:

-Sao vậy?

Em lắc lắc mái đầu nắng ướt đẫm do mưa, ngẩng lên nhìn người âu yếm, vươn bàn tay nhỏ nhắn lên ôm má người, vuốt ve.

Người dịu dàng áp bàn tay mình lên tay em, nhưng lại hối lỗi kéo tay em xuống với ánh nhìn buồn bã.

Em như hiểu chuyện, cũng không nấn ná mà bỏ xuống trong im lặng. Buổi chiều dần tàn, ánh tím thẫm lẻ loi vương vấn trên đôi môi hồng hồng của em. 

-Ngoài anh ra em chẳng thể say đắm thêm một ai....

Em dựa vào người, tay vòng qua lưng ôm chặt người như không muốn người rời bỏ em. Hơi ấm có phần ướt át từ em làm người bất ngờ. 

Người chưa hiểu, em nói vậy là sao?

-Em thích anh.... yêu anh....

Không để em chờ, trong chốc lát người cũng ôm lại em.

Người lầm tưởng thôi mà, cứ tự tra tấn tinh thần bản thân bằng những suy nghĩ rằng em thích kẻ khác, giờ lại tự bật cười não nề và thật xấu hổ vì người cứ nghĩ linh ta linh tinh.

Đúng là, tình yêu luôn ngây dại mà....

\---------------

Ta xin lỗi ta xin lỗi ta xin lỗi ta xin lỗi =(((

Ta chỉ có thịt với xôi với lạp xưởng và tí gà xé phay với cơm hấp.... à ừ cơm hấp?

À ừ ý là ch**h.

...

..

.

Hứa năm sau sẽ nói bậy nhiều hơn một tí =)))

Cho nó hung hãn còn lùa vịt =)))

À mà thôi nghỉ đi chẳng hứa làm cái *beep* gì.

=)))))

*vả vào mặt*

Mình chơi dại rồi haha ;)))

25/1/2020, Lunar New Year =))


	18. Em....

•Nghe nói là anh chưa từng yêu thầm hoặc hẹn hò một ai đúng không?•

"Ừm, tôi không muốn yêu đương nên thường sẽ không giao du với ai quá nhiều"

Lời nói hôm đó, chắc chắn là nói dối.

\---------

Tôi trở về từ đài truyền hình với gương mặt mệt mỏi. Quá chán.

Mưa vừa mới rơi, nên tôi chợt ướt sũng do quên đem ô.

Nhanh chóng thay quần áo về còn cái sơ mi cùng quần bó logging. 

Ra ngoài ngồi, tôi ung dung rót chút rượu ra cốc, nhâm nhi và lặng lẽ ngắm mưa. 

Màu hoa cúc đọng nước mưa vàng tươi tuyệt mỹ...

Ánh u sầu của bầu trời mỏng manh rớm đôi hàng lệ...

...

Tôi nhớ em....

\-------------

Xưa tới giờ chúng tôi như một cặp đôi không thể nào rời nhau. 

Em, một cậu bé đáng yêu, ngây thơ vô bờ bến. 

Mảnh mai dáng người, tóc vuốt ngược, vàng óng dài ngang vai, mắt xanh dễ thương như đem cả bầu trời xanh vậy...

Tôi, ít nói, không quá mở lòng với mọi người.

Lúc nào cũng thích ngắm nhìn em thôi...

Bất chợt chúng ta chơi thân như thể là duyên vậy....

....

Thích em đã bao năm nay, nhưng chưa một lần gặp lại....

Nhớ gương mặt em, thứ đã khiến tôi như mê muội vì sự dễ thương.

Nhớ tới nụ cười em, lại thấy lòng mình ấm áp lên. 

Nụ cười em là nắng, là gió, là ấm áp, là dịu êm...

Tôi nhớ....

...

Bây giờ....

Em luôn chỉ xuất hiện là một cậu bé ngây thơ như hôm nào, trong đầu tôi....

Trong tiềm thức...

Tôi nhớ em, nghĩ đến em lại thấy vui lòng.....

Nhưng nó chỉ là hư ảo....

Tôi cảm thấy... đời chỉ là một cõi muộn phiền... Mơ đến em, vừa đau đớn, vừa.... vui....

Cảm thấy thời đó... Thật may mắn...

Gặp được em, là may mắn...

.. .

Buồn bã, thời đó chẳng được lâu, em do sự bắt ép của cha mẹ mà phải rời xa tôi... Em khóc sướt mướt, tôi cũng chẳng kìm được lệ rơi....

Em nói em sợ... Sợ không dám lại gần tôi... Em nói em phải đi để tôi sống tốt hơn là mãi cứ phải lo cho em...

Tại sao?

...

Tôi không hiểu...

...

Đau đớn làm sao...

Dường như chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi... Mà lại xa cả vạn dặm... 

\--------

"Cộc cộc"

Tôi hơi rùng mình vì sự đột ngột. Bỏ lại cốc rượu uống dở, tôi vội vàng ra cửa.

"Ừm... Có ai ở đó không?"

Vài lời này, thật quen!

"Cạch"

Tôi ngỡ ngàng.

Trong mưa rào, bóng hình ngây ngô đó...

-A! Anh!

Mái đầu vàng óng ướt đẫm nước mưa chợt lao vào ôm chầm lấy tôi....

Tôi... Đang mơ sao?

-Elsu... Là em đây... Yorn đây...

Tôi vẫn sửng sốt, vô thức vòng tay ôm lại người này....

Ấm....

Ngẩng đầu tôi mới nhận ra đó thật sự là em...

Đỏ bừng, khóe mi rớm lệ...

Là em..

Tôi khuỵu xuống, ôm chặt lấy em, gục đầu vào vai em mà khóc.

Thật hạnh phúc....

\-----

Mùi gỗ thông thoảng qua mũi khi em yêu chiều vòng tay qua cổ tôi, ôm...

Mưa dần phai, nắng choàng tỉnh...

Thì thầm, em ngỏ lời yêu:

-Em thích anh... Yêu anh....

Lặng lẽ, và một nụ hôn dài xuất hiện trên môi tôi.

Môi em thật mềm, hôn thật thích...

Em nhắm mắt, chủ động hoàn toàn. Tôi vén tóc em, hôn đáp cùng cái ôm ấm áp trong vòng tay rộng.

-Anh cũng yêu em....

Em thở dốc, mắt cụp xuống, tay run run vuốt ve gò má tôi, mỉm cười...

Chợt nụ cười cứng gượng lại, em vội vã bỏ tay, ôm bụng quằn quại gục vào ngực tôi, run rẩy kêu đau, bật khóc.

Bối rối:

-Yorn?

\---------

Mưa thẫm một màu khổ đau....

....

Chợt thấy ba mẹ em chạy đến, tôi hơi bỡ ngỡ cúi chào.

Mẹ em chợt nhận ra tôi liền nhăn mặt khó chịu.

-Yorn... Nó ở trong đó?

Ba em hỏi, tôi liền vội vã gật đầu. Đây là trước phòng phẫu thuật.

..

Mong em không làm sao...

\----

"Xin thứ lỗi cho chúng tôi, đã quá muộn..."

Vị bác sĩ hối lỗi cúi đầu, đôi mắt khô khốc liếc nhìn tôi cùng ba mẹ em rồi chạy vội đi.

Mẹ em chợt tiến đến tôi, nắm cổ áo và quát:

-Tất cả là lỗi tại cậu!

Ba em giật tay bà ra khỏi cổ áo tôi, xin lỗi tôi và an ủi bà.

-Xin lỗi cậu.. Thằng bé bất chợt trốn khỏi nhà khiến cho mọi người lo lắng đi tìm...

Tôi ngạc nhiên, kìm giọng khẽ hỏi:

-Sao.. Các bác lại đem em ấy đi?

Mẹ em gào lên trong nước mắt:

-Nó ung thư tụy! Cần chữa trị nhưng nó bỏ trốn đến chỗ mày, mà lại trong giai đoạn cuối, bọn tao đã rất khổ! Nhưng chỉ vì mày mà-

\- Bà thôi đi!

Ung thư?

Giai đoạn cuối?

...

Lòng tôi xót xa... Tôi không kìm được mà gục xuống...

Em đã....

...

"Tách"

Yêu tôi đến vậy...

Nhuốm một màu đau đớn.

"Tách... tách"

Tại sao... chỉ có đôi ta...?

\---------

"Anh có muốn gửi vài lời gì tới người thân hay bạn bè không?"

Thế giới này, tuy là thực tại nhưng một cỗ vẫn cô độc hẻo quánh...

Chỉ nhớ em, tôi đau đớn...

Tim nhói lên khi tên em vẫn vang vọng lại trong đầu.

-Tôi... Muốn gửi tặng một bài tới 1 người mà tôi từ lâu đã không gặp... Nhưng người đó đã mất vì ung thư....

Buồn bã nhìn xuống mà vân vê đôi tay mình, thứ đã trắng bóc vì hơi lạnh...

Thật ngu ngốc. Tôi hối tiếc vì quá khứ vui buồn lẫn lộn đó....

Luôn nghĩ rằng sẽ luôn được bên em mà thực ra....

Vụn vỡ...

"Vậy à, thật buồn, bây giờ xin mời anh"

Nhẹ nhàng cầm cây đàn của bản thân, tôi gẩy gẩy vài nốt.

Bài này, tôi gửi em....

_Từ nay duyên kiếp bỏ lại phía sau

Ngày và bóng tối chẳng còn khác nhau....

Chẳng có nơi nào yên bình, 

Được như em bên anh

Hạt mưa bỗng hoa thành màu nỗi đau 

Trời như muốn khóc ngày mình mất nhau...

Có... bao nhiêu đôi như vậy... 

Cớ sao lìa xa mình ta?..._

Tiềm thức tôi lại hiện lên hình bóng em hôm cuối đó... 

Bỗng giọng tôi khàn đặc một nỗi u buồn, trầm hẳn đi kèm theo nỗi nhớ em....

_Từ nay ranh giới của hai chúng ta 

Là yêu nhưng không thể nào bước qua..._

Mũi tôi cay cay.

Tôi gắng kìm nén hát:

_Ngọn cỏ ven đường thôi mà...

Làm sao với được mây?

Từ sau câu giã từ êm ái kia,

Chẳng cơn bão lớn nào bằng bão lòng..._

Cuối cùng tôi chẳng thể nhẫn nhịn.

Câu hát cuối như tiếng lòng tôi gào thét uất ức trong nỗi đau:

_Gặp trong mơ mà cũng không dám...

Gào lên..._

Tôi thở dốc.

Tưởng tượng em ở ngay trước mắt....

"Anh thương em...."

\-----------

Ờm...

Thực ra ý tưởng là do thím @AkabaneMika nghĩ ra dành cho sinh nhật ta, nhưng mà do một hồi sau đó ta suy nghĩ thì ta nghĩ là sẽ cho vào ngày hôm nay, nên thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi thím nhé =)) 

Dù sao cũng cảm ơn thím đã đưa tôi ý tưởng này =))

Cảm ơn cảm ơn rất nhiều =))

Lời bài hát có thay đổi cho phù hợp hoàn cảnh =))

Nhưng mà do hôm nay là ngày ung thư thế giới nên tôi đã thay đổi =))

4/2/2020, Ngày Ung thư thế giới.

x.Ricca a.k.a Riccardo


	19. Và...

Thời mẫu giáo:

-Không! Con thích chơi với bạn ý cơ!!!!

Nó bĩu môi, vòng tay ôm lấy cậu, mắt hơi rơm rớm nước mắt nhìn cô gái trông trẻ.

-Hầy... thôi được rồi, cho Yorn chơi với Elsu nhé?

Cô quay qua cậu, liền thấy cậu gật gật đầu.

-...

Cô chán nản bỏ đi, dù ban đầu đã kêu các bạn nam kết nhóm đôi với các bạn nữ.

Nó quay qua cậu, cười hì hì.

Lại khiến cậu hơi ngượng, chỉ biết ôm lại.

\------------

Lúc Yorn chuyển vào trường anh...

-Ủa?

Anh chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu.

-Ủa?

Cậu đơ ra nhìn anh.

Đây là hành lang trường anh...

Đây là lúc anh lớp 5....

Trước đó anh chưa hề gặp cậu...

Trước đó cậu cũng không ở trường anh...

-Cậu là Yorn?

Anh lên tiếng khẽ hỏi, nhăn đôi mày.

-Cậu là Elsu?

Cậu hỏi ngược lại, tay chỉ anh.

-...

-...

Bất chợt cậu lao vào ôm anh làm anh giật mình.

-Ua! Lâu rồi không gặp đó nha! Nhớ ghê đó Elsu!

Anh chỉ biết cười hì hì, ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu.

\-----------

Một hôm bình thường nọ....

-Elsu nè...

Cậu đặt khay đồ ăn xuống bên cạnh hắn.

Dù sao cũng là giờ ăn trưa, mà hắn lại chỉ ngồi ăn trưa một mình, tránh xa mọi người. 

-Yorn?

Hắn nhét một miếng khoai vào mồm, lặng lẽ nhìn cậu ngồi xuống.

-Dạo này tao không có bạn hì hì...

Cậu cười, bắt đầu bữa trưa muộn của mình.

-Sao lại thế?

Hắn thắc mắc hỏi. Tại mọi hôm vẫn thấy cậu đi với mấy gương mặt quen thuộc, nhưng mà hôm nay tự nhiên cậu nói thế khiến hắn không thể hiểu nổi.

-Thì... Enzo với Lauriel có bạn khác chơi cùng, chúng nó bỏ tao...

Cậu cười buồn, gắp miếng đậu phụ mà ăn.

-... Không sao, mày còn tao mà.

Hắn cười tự tin, chỉ vào mình. Cậu nhìn hắn thì cũng cười tươi. 

Nhưng lại hơi gượng gượng.

-Mà... Mày có biết tao là Bisexual không?

Hắn khựng lại, nhìn qua cậu.

-Thiệt hở?

Cậu gật đầu, xong tiếp:

-Ừm... Tao từng crush mày mà...

-Vậy hả? 

Hắn liếc qua chỗ khác... 

Thực ra bây giờ hắn đang giả dối nói với mọi người rằng hắn là đồng tính và... hắn thích Quillen... Nhưng chợt nghe như này hắn lại thấy hơi kì cục... 

-Tao cũng là gay mà...

Thì, cũng chỉ là những cái đầu tuổi 11 - 12, ai mà biết liệu những lời nói đó có thành thật?

\---------------------

Có một hôm nào đó cuối lớp 6....

-Yorn!!!

Hắn chạy vội về phía chỗ cậu ngồi, hốt hoảng nói nhỏ:

-Mày có... băng gạc không?

-Hở??

Yorn nhìn hắn với gương mặt toàn dấu hỏi chấm, hắn liền chỉ vào cánh tay bị rạch một vệt dài và hơi sâu, phần thịt bên trong lờ mờ lộ ra, máu rỉ ra, chảy lộp bộp xuống đất.

-S-Sao vậy?

Cậu đứng lên xem xét, lật qua lật lại tay hắn.

-Y tế đóng hả?

-Ừ...

Hắn gãi gãi đầu, để cậu nhìn qua vết thương. Cũng không hẳn là quá sâu, nhưng vẫn cần phải băng lại vì nó là vết thương dài.

Cậu kéo hắn vào phòng vệ sinh gần đó, dùng nước và xà phòng dạng lỏng rửa qua vết thương cho hắn. Hắn thấy hơi rát, nhưng cố nhịn. 

Xong xuôi thì cậu lôi một ít khăn vải ra, gấp nhanh thành một mảnh dài rồi đắp lên vết thương, xong lục trong cặp một cuộn băng gạc.

-Giữ nguyên tay nhé.

-Ừm..

Cậu khéo léo băng bó cho hắn, xong xuôi thì lại tìm trong cặp kéo học sinh để cắt và cuốn nó lại cho khỏi rơi ra.

-Được chưa?

-Rồi..

Hắn nhìn lại chỗ vừa được cậu băng bó hộ, rồi lại hướng mắt lên nhìn người trước mặt.

-Mà sao mày có?

Yorn gãi gãi má nói:

-Mẹ tao hay bất an nên cứ bắt tao cầm theo băng gạc rồi Urgo rồi thuốc mỡ các thứ, nhưng tao chưa bao giờ dùng cả....

Hắn nhìn lại rồi mỉm cười.

-Cảm ơn mày nhiều.

-Hì hì..

\---------------

Và trong một hôm hồi lớp 7 hắn đi chơi châu Âu....

"Hello :>"

Máy hắn nháy nháy lên. Là cậu nhắn. Hắn liền vui vẻ cầm máy lên, nhắn đáp lại:

'Chào =))'

"Sao dạo này không thấy mày đến trường?"

'À tao đi chơi thôi =))'

"Oh, có mấy đứa kêu mày chuyển trường, tao lại tưởng thật :>"

'Chuyển đâu mà chuyển, tao sẽ ở trường này cho đến hết lớp 12 mà'

"Ô vậy hả :>"

'Ừ =))'

"Mà, không có mày thì hơi chán.."

'... Chờ tao đi =)) Năm ngày nữa tao về =))'

"Uke :>"

'Mà... dạo này còn vẽ vời gì không?'

"Có chứ! Tao gửi mày vài cái :>"

\- _Yorn cute_ đã gửi một ảnh-

'Ồ đẹp ha =))'

"Hì hì thanks mày :>"

'Vẽ hộ tao một con =))'

"Gửi tao cái :>"

-_Elsu..._ đã gửi một ảnh-

"Ồ mày vẽ nhìn đẹp quá :D"

'=))'

"Nhưng mà hơi lâu, tại tao còn request nữa.."

'Cứ vẽ đi, tao chờ được.'

"À mà, Happy Pride Month nhe :>"

'.... Ủa?'

"Tháng 6 là tháng của Pride mà :>"

'... Ok =))'

...

Và một thời gian sau cậu không nhắn với hắn, chợt hắn cứ thấy bực tức trong lòng, liền nhắn tin cho cậu:

'Ê mày có đó không?'

'Tao thấy mày on mà?'

'Sao không trả lời tao???'

'Alo?'

'Quay lại điii'

'Tao chán!'

'Mày đã từng crush tao mà'

'Sao giờ bỏ tao thế này?'

Nhưng cuối cùng Yorn không trả lời nên hắn đã dỗi =))

\--------------

Và... Cuối học kì 1 năm lớp 7, trong một cuộc vượt thử thách của khối...

Cả khối đốt lửa trại linh đình, bật nhạc quẩy lên bờ xuống ruộng.

Elsu lách mình qua từng con người một, rồi thở phào khi đã về gần chỗ nhà cộng đồng vắng.

-Mày không thích à?

Yorn đi qua, chán nản. 

-Ừm... Tao chỉ thích nhạc thôi chứ còn tao không thích lại gần lửa cho lắm. Tao sợ nóng mà.

Hắn mệt mỏi đáp, ngồi phịch xuống cầu thang. Yorn nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống bên cạnh.

Cả hai cùng nhìn về phía lửa trại. 

...

-Mà mày đã vẽ xong cho tao chưa?

Hắn nhìn cậu với ánh mắt hồi hộp. Nhưng thấy cậu lắc đầu thì hắn thở dài, nói:

-Thôi không sao, tại tao vẽ nhân vật hơi chi tiết quá...

-Ừm, tao lại thích vẽ kiểu dễ thương và đơn giản hơn.

...

-Mà mày ơi, vô trong nhà không?

-Ok.

\--------

Vẫn trong hôm vượt thử thách đó, buổi tối.

-Hết chỗ nằm rồi mày ạ...

Hắn cười khổ, ôm đống chăn gối trên tay mà nhìn cậu.

-Đằng kia được không?

Cậu chỉ về chỗ Tulen nằm. Hắn im lặng, rồi lắc đầu.

-Tao không thích lại gần bọn đó đâu....

Cậu lại im lặng mà ngó nghiêng xung quanh.

"Nào bây giờ những bạn nào chưa có chỗ nằm thì lên đây với cô!"

Cô Liliana nói lớn, mặt tỏ vẻ nghiêm trọng và chỉ lên trên bục sân khấu. 

Hai đứa đành lẽo đẽo đi lên trên...

"Đây hai đứa ngủ ở phía này đi, còn lại ngủ bên kia."

Hắn nhìn theo hướng cô chỉ, liền kéo tay Yorn lại.

-Ê tao nằm ngoài cùng nhé, cạnh mấy cái loa!

Hắn thích thú nhảy lên bục, trải chăn đệm rồi nằm phịch xuống mà lăn lộn.

Cậu thì bình tĩnh sắp xếp chăn gối rồi nằm xuống cùng.

Hắn quay qua cậu, nhìn rồi bỏ dây chun, thứ đang cột chặt lấy tóc hắn kia, để tóc xõa ra. Cậu thấy vậy thì ngây ngô vươn tay xoa xoa đầu hắn.

-Oa! Tóc mày sờ sướng ghê!

Thấy mắt cậu long lanh thì hắn mỉm cười. 

-Mày làm thế nào mà được tóc như này vậy??

Cậu nhìn hắn đầy tò mò. Hắn bật cười:

-Tao chỉ gội thôi chứ tao không chải đầu hay sấy gì cả, cứ thế để nó khô.

Cậu vẫn thích thú xoa xoa đầu hắn, lẩm bẩm "sờ thích ghê".

Một hồi sau thì hắn lại mở truyện:

-Tao thèm được đọc đam mỹ quá...

Cậu vẫ đang nghịch tóc hắn, gật gật đầu và nói:

-Tao cũng thấy thích Boys Love, tại thấy mấy cặp đôi đó đáng yêu lắm.

-Ùa tao nghiện luôn ý =)

-Đáng yêu mà =)) Mà dạo này tao đang nhắn với một đứa ở Bulgaria.

-Ủa nam hả?

-Ừm, nó bảo nó yêu tao thì tao cũng đáp là tao yêu nó.

-Mày biết mặt nó chưa?

-Chưa ai biết mặt ai cả.

-...Mày biết tuổi nó không?

-Bằng tuổi mình, 12-13 tuổi..

-... Nó nhắn với mày ở discord á?

-Ừ đúng rồi, xong chuyển qua Twitter.

-Hm... Trước mày kêu mày thích tao mà?

-Ừ đúng rồi... Bây giờ tao đang phân vân không biết nên thích ai, mày hoặc nó...

-Tùy mày thôi, có thể là tao =))

Hắn chợt đùa.

-Tao vẫn phân vân xem có nên không...

...

Cô Liliana cô loay hoay một hồi suýt nữa biến cái bọn ngủ trên bục thành diễn viên bởi mấy cái đèn led nhiều màu thì cuối cùng cô cũng có thể tắt được cái đèn cho cả lũ con trai trong khối ngủ.

'Ê mày, thì thầm thôi'

;Ok...;

'Mà... từ khi tao biết tao là bisexual đến giờ, tao...'

;?;

'Tao chưa biết ôm như nào...'

Hắn nghe thế thì mỉm cười. 

;Để tao ôm mày cho;

'Ơ thiệt hả?'

;Thiệt! Tao nói đùa làm chi?;

Cậu nghe thế thì ậm ừ, xích lại gần để hắn ôm. Hắn đặt cả cánh tay lên eo cậu, hơi kéo lại gần, nhưng giữa hai người vẫn có khoảng cách. 

;Được chưa;

'Đ- Được...'

Hắn cứ giữ nguyên thế... Được 5 phút thì hắn nghĩ là thế này có hơi khổ cậu, nên hắn mới nói thầm:

;Ê ngủ chưa?;

'Chưa...'

;Quay người lại đi;

'Ừm...'

Cậu liền quay người như hắn nói, hướng phần lưng gầy nhòm về hắn. Hắn vui vẻ xích lại gần nữa rồi lại để tay lên eo cậu.

Và hắn cứ giữ mãi thế đến sáng hôm sau....

\------------

Đây là câu truyện thật nha =)) Của ta ó =))

Trước cái hôm mà @AkabaneMika đăng chap nói về việc nhận đc cái tin nhắn góp ý của ai đó rồi suy sụp tinh thần thì ta đang ở cái vượt thử thách cuối cùng này nè =))

Thiệt, ta nằm cạnh, NẰM CẠNH not ÔM một đứa con gái nói những điều y hệt và ngủ suốt đêm =)) Ta chỉ thay đổi cho nó... thân mật hơn thôi =))

anyway.

HÔM NAY LÀ SINH NHẬT TA ĐÓ!!!

CHÚC MỪNG TA ĐIIII

11/2/2020, Ngày sinh nhật của Riccardo, đồng thời là quốc khánh Nhật Bản =))

....

Ta lu mờ lắm sao?

x.Ricca a.k.a Riccardo.


	20. Chocolate của em

-Ủa ngộ ghê?

Hắn cười khổ, đầy thắc mắc nhìn hai người, một nam một nữ trước mặt, chìa ra là hai bọc chocolate to tướng về phía hắn. 

Một bên là Roxie, cô gái hắn đã chơi cùng từ thời hắn còn bé xíu, tính tình hồn nhiên, nghịch ngợm và là một cô gái hướng ngoại xinh đẹp. 

Còn bên kia chính là Yorn, một cậu trai đẹp như thiên thần, hiền hậu và trẻ con, hơi yếu đuối nhưng lại khiến hắn thật quý cái con người này. 

Thật khó chọn.... Hắn biết hôm nay chính là Valentine, nhưng hắn không muốn nhận, chỉ đơn giản là vì hắn không ưa đồ ngọt cho lắm....

Hắn hơi bối rối, nhìn hai người mà lúng túng, không biết nên làm gì. Hắn nghĩ ngợi một hồi, tính muốn từ chối cả hai nhưng hắn thấy hơi phí... 

Làm sao đây? Hắn chẳng biết phải nói gì trong cái trường hợp này....

\-------------------

-Một trong hai người, cậu chọn ai?

Cậu ngước mắt nhìn hắn, đầy vẻ chờ đợi hắn ra quyết định sẽ chọn chocolate của ai.

Hắn chính đại là một kẻ chung tình! Nhưng chưa ai biết hắn yêu ai, nên bây giờ, chính cậu với Roxie quyết định hỏi hắn xem hắn sẽ chọn ai bằng cách tặng chocolate cho hắn vào đúng Valentine.

Hắn im lặng hồi lâu, gương mặt lộ rõ vẻ bối rối. Cậu kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. 

Bất chợt hắn tiến đến cậu, tay vòng lấy eo cậu kéo vào lòng mình.

-Hơ...

Mặt cậu đỏ bừng, khom người lại trong vô thức. Hắn hối lỗi lên tiếng:

-Xin lỗi nhé Roxie.

Xong hắn kéo cậu đi trong sự im lặng ngượng ngùng.

\-----------

Cũng chẳng bất ngờ lắm khi hắn chọn cậu, cô đành thở dài. Chạy vào lớp lấy cặp, cô phóng đi.

Capheny chắc chắn đang đợi cô.

Phóng ra sân trường, cô thấy con bé đang dựa vào cây chờ đợi, liền lại gần

-C-Capheny!

Con bé ngước lên, mắt sáng rực, đứng thẳng dậy nhìn cô tiến đến. 

-Tặng em nè...

Con bé ngỡ ngàng nhận lấy, nhìn cô, má phiếm hồng lại phì cười.

-Chị đáng yêu thiệt đó! Em cảm ơn nha!

\-- End--

Bonus #1:

Hắn nhặt trong hộp một mẩu chocolate nhỏ, cho vào miệng nhai nhai. Cậu cũng bắt chước hắn mà ăn chocolate của bản thân.

-Ngon không?

Cậu nở nụ cười rạng rỡ, nhẹ giọng hỏi hắn. Hắn nhìn lại cậu, chợt cúi xuống mà hôn nhẹ lên môi cậu. Thật nhanh hắn đứng thẳng lại mà cười tươi, nói:

-Như vậy ngon hơn.

Xong bật cười khi thấy mặt cậu đỏ bừng đến bốc khói. 

Tên khốn khiếp, lúc nào cũng trêu cậu đến muốn dỗi...

\-------------

Bonus #2:

-Chocolate chị mua ạ?

Con bé liếc nhìn cô, vẫn ngượng ngùng ngồi bên cạnh nó khi nó rất thoải mái xơi chocolate.

-Ừ- Ừm.... 

Nó vẫn rất thản nhiên, đã ăn gần hết chocolate trong hộp rồi.

-Aww~ Tưởng chị hay làm mà?

Cô bĩu môi, nói:

-Tối muộn hôm qua mới nhớ ra, nên chạy đi mua xong vứt tủ lạnh thôi chứ làm... hơi lâu...

Con bé bật cười, liền tiếp:

-Thế chị quay qua đây nè ~

Đầy thắc mắc quay qua thì chợt đơ người, con bé nhét cho cô một mẩu, đã thế còn ghé sát vào và cắn đi một nửa của chính cái mẩu đó.

"Sát... Sát quá..."

Thấy người kia ngại đến đỏ mặt con bé lại cười tươi.

-Thôi không trêu chị nữa, ăn nốt đi ~

Lại thêm một đứa thích trêu người yêu đến dỗi....

\-----------------

=)))))))))))

Vui chưa =)))

Ta không vui chút nào vì lắm việc quá.

Xong gia đình còn cãi nhau nội bộ -_-

Sáng ăn xong viết đến hộc máu -_-'

Cũng may là còn thời gian ngồi viết chứ không là đến tối mới đăng.

...

Thôi ta lại đi làm bài đây, Corona khốn nạn...

14/2/2020, Valentine Day.


	21. Tản

Anh ấy kìa. 

Cơ mà, dạo này thấy hơi ngại khi lại gần....

Tôi không biết nữa. Nhưng cứ lại gần bắt chuyện bất chợt mọi mẩu không khí biến thành một vẻ ngượng ngùng. 

Anh ta cao hơn tôi một cái đầu, cũng vì thế mà tôi khá ấn tượng với vóc dáng của anh. 

Chỉ là, tuy tôi là người bắc âu, nhưng không hiểu sao tôi lại lùn vậy. Tôi thấy tự ti về chiều cao lắm. Có thể do gen di truyền, nhưng nhìn anh ta cao lớn như vậy, tôi cảm giác cứ bực bội trong lòng.

Cơ mà anh ta đàn hay thiệt, tuy vẫn là guitar quen thuộc, nhưng tiếng đàn có chất khô khan, tự nhiên và đúng chất anh ta hơn, tôi thích những giai điệu đàn của anh ta. Elsu, thực chất anh là một tay đàn nghiệp dư, nhưng các kĩ thuật cùng sự chuyên nghiệp rất chi thản nhiên thì không thiếu. Anh ta nhìn một bản nhạc khó mà tôi nghĩ là khó mà chơi, cơ mà chỉ sau vài phút có thể đánh được nó thuần thục và luôn có thể lồng được cái chất của anh ta vào. 

Bái phục, xin bái phục.

Luôn là cái cảm giác ấy, nhẹ nhõm, lại có sự sôi nổi của sức trẻ, làm tôi thấy nhất thời dễ chịu mà lặng yên.

Tôi tất nhiên có chơi nhạc cụ, là đàn lyre, nhưng do học tập và rồi thi cử, khi lớn thì lại còn có công việc nên tôi không còn chơi mấy. Thứ đàn hiếm có đó thực ra là do người chị họ Sephera tặng cho, trước khi chị ấy đi rời qua nước khác đi du học. Tôi liền giữ nó như một thứ quý giá, học chơi thì trước đó chị đã tự dạy cho tôi cách chơi, và giờ tôi cũng đã thuần thục.

Thi thoảng rảnh, đến nhà nhau chơi thì lại song tấu vài bài xong kéo nhau đi cà phê cà pháo nói chuyện, thi thoảng rủ thêm mấy đứa như Quillen hay Murad vào tấu hài tới cuối ngày. Đó là cuộc sống mà.

-Hai đứa chúng mày cứ như hình với bóng ấy!

Lauriel.... bà cô loa phường nói với tôi như vậy xong huých huých vài cái vào vai, làm tôi thật khó hiểu nhìn lại. Thì đúng, chúng tôi thường hay đi cùng nhau tới các buổi họp lớp cũ, thân thiết lắm mà. Zephys với Nakroth chả thế, khiếp. Xưa Zephys ngồi đọc sách trong thư viện mà Nakroth nó hênh háng nằm ngay lên đùi ngủ. Tôi với Elsu ngồi làm bài nhìn hai đứa nó mà muốn cười tới sặc. Còn thêm cả Enzo lúc nào cũng miệng liên mồm "Thấy hayate không, hayate đâu mày". Tôi lúc đó sẽ lại đập tay vào mặt chán nản.

Tulen cũng không kém phần gì đâu, thân mật với Murad lắm cơ, đến lúc đi dã ngoại mà hai đứa ngồi ôm nhau trong nhà ăn, lúc đó mấy bà cô la ó om sòm nên tôi mới thắc mắc chạy lại, được một phen hú hồn.

Mấy đứa thân thân nhau toàn thế mà. Tôi với Elsu trong lần đi chơi khối cũng nằm ôm nhau ngủ chứ còn gì. Cơ mà lòng anh ta ấm ghê á, tạo cảm giác buồn ngủ rất nhanh luôn. Mà sáng hôm sau ê tay muốn chết... 

.... Mà... cũng sắp qua đại học, tôi có khi sẽ học thêm phần thạc sĩ, muốn rủ thêm Elsu đi cùng cho vui, dù sao thì cả hai cũng cùng chung ngành mà. Chỉ là....

Ngại quá....

Bỗng chốc thấy ngại ghê cơ...

Có lẽ tôi nên tỏ tình....

\---------------------

Tản văn

Siêu ngắn, tại vì ta đang viết cho Quillen no harem.

Tặng mẹ, tuy mẹ không nên đọc =))

22/2/2020, Sinh nhật mẹ.


	22. Bạch Ái?

-Valentine trắng sao....

Hắn nhìn lịch biểu trong chiếc điện thoại. Phút chốc xoa xoa mái tóc nâu óng, buộc lại thành đuôi ngựa rồi ngước ra cửa sổ.

14 tháng 3, một ngày thứ bảy mây mù cùng sương. Tuy không phải là một ngày đẹp trời nhưng không mưa, điều đó cũng tố

Nhìn Yorn say ngủ bên cạnh, hắn vươn tay xoa xoa má nó. Vương vấn dấu vết của hắn hôn qua, chợt mỉm cười. Cũng đã gần một tháng hắn với nó không được ở bên nhau như này, hắn nhớ mùi nó, tất nhiên cũng biết nó nhớ hắn tới nhường nào. Hôm qua mới có một đêm rảnh rỗi, nó lại được ở nhà, không chần chừ mà cả hai đã âu yếm nhau. 

Hắn lưu luyến với nó một hồi rồi mới ra khỏi giường. 

Hm....

Hắn tính là sẽ làm mousse cho nó vào bữa sáng. Tất nhiên rồi, ai cấm ăn đâu, có khi lại là món ngon đấy chứ, chỉ là hắn không biết nên làm vị nào. 

Khoác tạm chiếc áo khoác thể thao đôi với nó, hắn ra ngoài, không quên đóng cửa nhẹ nhàng để khỏi đánh thức nó dậy, hắn ra ngoài, vào siêu thị quen thuộc gần nhà. 

Hắn biết nó thích chocolate trắng nên đã đi tìm mua Vanilla, trên đường lại suy nghĩ, và hắn mua thêm bột matcha. Tuy có hơi khác thường vì những người khác sẽ ăn những loại bánh mousse có hoa quả nhưng, hắn muốn theo ý mình hơn là họ. 

Đem về nhà, hắn xắn tay áo rồi làm thật nhanh món bánh mousse mà hắn vẫn mang máng nhớ cách làm. Thật nhanh chóng, chỉ 20 phút hắn đã làm xong, nhưng vì nó còn chưa dậy nên hắn để vào tủ lạnh để nó không bị ẩm ướt, rồi lên tầng gọi nó.

Mở cửa phòng, chợt hắn thấy nó đang lảo đảo tiến ra, gương mặt thơ thẩn lơ mơ buồn ngủ.

-Ah, Anh dậy sớm vậy....

Nó dụi dụi mắt, tiến lại gần hắn và dựa vào người hắn, mệt mỏi. Hắn cười, xoa xoa đầu nó.

-Hôm qua làm hơi bạo nhỉ?

Nó nghe vậy thì bĩu môi, ôm quanh eo hắn, tỏ vẻ giận dỗi, nũng nịu:

-Tại anh cả, giờ em không đi đàng hoàng được đấy! Đền đi!

Hắn vẫn giữ vẻ mặt tươi cười, biết bé yêu của hắn sẽ lại giận dỗi nên chỉ hôn trán nó, rồi dịu dàng vuốt ve mái tóc vàng đang rũ rượi đó.

-Xin lỗi mà, anh có quà đền em này!

Thấy nó ngẩng lên nhìn mình đầy thắc mắc, hắn liền dìu nó xuống dưới bếp, để nó ngồi vào bàn rồi ra mở cửa tủ lạnh.

-Gì thế?

Nó ngó nghiêng muốn xem đó là gì, hắn biết nên đem chiếc bánh ra.

-Cho em!

Hắn nhẹ nhàng đặt chiếc bánh xuống, lấy dao cắt một miếng bánh. Nó nhìn chiếc bánh, rướn người chăm chú nhìn từng hành động của hắn, mắt lấp lánh. 

-Thích không?

Hắn cắt một miếng rồi để lên đĩa cho nó, đặt đĩa bánh xuống trước mặt nó.

-Có.... mà anh mua?

Nó nhìn hắn, đôi mắt vẫn vẻ nghi hoặc. Hắn bật cười.

-Anh làm mà, không tin sao?

Nó nhìn xuống đĩa bánh, cầm dĩa lên. 

-Sao nhìn như cửa hàng làm... Anh giỏi ghê...

Nó cắt lấy một miếng nhỏ, phần mousse mềm nhũn ra, pha trộn giữa hai màu xanh trắng nhạt nhưng lại khiến nó cảm thấy thích thú, đưa một miếng lên miệng ăn. 

-Ưm, ngon quá!

Nó khen tới tấp, ăn vội ăn vàng miếng bánh, khiến hắn hơi ngại, chỉ cười trừ.

-Ăn chậm thôi, không nghẹn.

Hắn cũng ngồi xuống, cắt một miếng cho bản thân ăn. Đúng vừa vị, mùi trà xanh nồng nhưng lại rất dễ chịu, đi kèm chút ngọt ngào của chocolate trắng. 

Nhìn gương mặt tươi cười kia, hắn cũng nhếch mép. 

Hôm nay, hắn nghỉ làm. Để ở nhà với nó. 

\-------------

Thật sự là, ta không còn chút động lực cùng ý tưởng nào cho truyện nữa.

Không dám động vào truyện vì viết được vài dòng đã nản.

Tàn tạ lắm, ta xin lỗi.

Bài tập ngập mặt, công việc nhà cũng quá nhiều, hết giỗ rồi lại đi đón người nhà từ nước ngoài để bớt lo sợ (vì Covid 19). 

Ý tưởng viết cạn kiệt mà vẽ vời thì dồi dào, nhưng ta quyết định sẽ bớt đăng truyện lên vì lí do: Không có động lực, và suy sụp tinh thần khá nặng, mới ngoi lên. 

Nếu chán quá thì làm ơn, ta không nghĩ được gì khác đâu. 

Vậy thôi, tạm biệt, hẹn gặp lại ngày 20/3.

14/3/2020, Valentine trắng.


End file.
